To Find the Impossible
by kzlovers
Summary: Mikey and Don have been acting strange lately. Leo wants to know why and asks Raph for assistance.
1. Chapter 1

A TMNT Fanfic based on the 2003 series

Rating: T

Warning: Tcest and other male slash couples, violence later on, language

Summary: Mikey and Don have been acting strange lately. Leo wants to know why and asks Raph for assistance.

To Find the Impossible

Ch. 1

Shimmering could be seen as the water rippled lightly. The current moonlight shining down moved in sync with the darkened liquid.

Funny, most observations such as these weren't usually the first priority to the owner of the eyes that took note of this.

A sigh escaped before the eyes drifted up to the grate above where the light was showing through. Another strange fact was that he was here instead of up there; topside. Normally, he would have his sais in hand while beating petty criminals. However, this was a time where he could not mindlessly go off and let out his anger. He was not actually angry at all. This matter at hand was too important to simply ignore. This course of action could no longer be taken. It was time to face everything and either get what he wanted or die trying.

It all started a little over a few months ago…

"Hey Don!?" Was heard shouted through the lair. Currently, the one who yelled was Michelangelo with his light-green skinned hands on the doorway to the lab while blue eyes peeked in with curiosity on the whereabouts of his brother.

During this interaction, it was all being ignored by an emerald colored turtle with a red band who continued to watch sports on the television. Raphael was a huge fan of motor races but not of Mikey's voice, so most from him was ignored.

The eldest turtle and leader was not in on this interaction because he resided in the dojo. Their father and the blue banded turtle would often meditate together during the afternoons if nothing of importance was at hand. Though, the meditations together did not happen anymore and now Leo meditated alone.

Hearing the sound of a door closing, Raph finally looked back to see a missing Mikey and a closed lab door. Usually, Don's door would be shut due to either being in the middle of an experiment, to keep his brothers out, or both. For some reason, the purple banded brother had been leaving his door open more during the mornings. Once Mikey shows up, he goes in and the door shuts. It remains that way all afternoon and beginning of the evening until the youngest leaves to prepare supper.

Without thinking further, the second eldest turned back to his TV program. A soft sound of a door sliding open was then heard but unnoticed by the one sitting on couch.

Movement was felt in the seat by Raph. Turning, he nearly jumped out of his shell in surprise to see his older brother sitting next to him. Other than feeling the change of level in the couch, he did not even realize Leo had left their father's room.

"Surprise you?" the eldest asked with a slight smug tone.

"No," Raph answered a little too quickly.

Lips turned upward in a smirk which caused anger to rise in the second eldest. Despite feeling amusement from this, Leo knew an argument would surface if he continued and he had other matters to discuss with his hotheaded brother.

"Raphael." Leo began. The younger knew better to interrupt when the eldest used his full name and that tone of voice, well, sometimes anyway. It didn't usually work during arguments, but in this case when both were so calm with one another, then Raph knew his brother had something important to say.

"I wanted to speak with you about Mikey and Don."

"Okay…" the red-banded turtle answered with uncertainty.

"They have been acting strange."

"How so?" Despite asking, Raph had a pretty good idea what Leo was getting at.

"Don and Mikey have been spending more time together," the eldest began, "Which is not bad of them but odd."

Raph cut in, "Why? Cause Donnie's spending more time with Mikey? Or is it the other way around that's crawled under your skin?"

"I'm not jealous Raph," Leo rebuked, "I just find it strange, alright? Which, in case you haven't noticed, Donnie's hasn't quite been himself; more so than Mikey."

Not saying anything at first, Raph knew exactly what his brother was talking about. Don had been coming to practice late, which he never used to do. When getting to practice, there would be bags under his eyes. The genius looked like he was about to fall over sleeping during practice. It was really weird of Don but Raph tried to not bother his brother about it. Not like he listens to any of them anyway if he stays up late because of working on an experiment.

In Mikey's case, he just wasn't as talkative lately, but he figured that was just because he saw him less often than he used to.

"I know Fearless, cause Donnie's been late to practices and shit." He finally replied after a minute in thought. "Just leave him be Leo. You know he's been kinda stressed lately due to the increase of Foot. Don's always tryin' to think of new stuff to help us."

"I won't just _leave him be"_, Leo argued, "I would if it was just that but I think there's something else."

"Oh really? Like what?" the second eldest asked with a hint of taunting in his voice.

Despite hearing the taunt, the leader chose to ignore it. "Donnie doesn't look well at all. I know you've seen the bags under his eyes during practice. But also, I saw him this morning, after we got back from early patrol you and I took, and there was no practice session. Instead of in his lab, he was in the kitchen getting something to eat."

"Okay…" Raph cut in unimpressed.

"Would you let me finish Raph?" Leo glared. The younger just shrugged which caused a sigh to come from Leo. "Anyway, when I saw Don this morning, he looked pale, and I mean really pale. I think he might be getting sick."

"Hmm…" Raph hummed for a moment. "Maybe. A lack of sleep can do that."

"I just hope he okays," Leo responded quietly while his eyes fell to the floor. Raph glanced over at Leo. Despite always getting mad at one another, he didn't actually like to see his brother upset about other stuff.

Turning back, Leo began, "I tried to talk to Donnie yesterday about his tardiness to practice and why he appeared so tired but he refused to talk to me."

"Yeah, Donnie's kinda stubborn about that kinda stuff with less sleep, especially if it deals with his experiments." Raph agreed.

"Do you think you can talk to him?"

Eyes widened in surprise at the request, "Why? Don's less likely to talk to me than ya."

"I don't' know about that," the elder argued, "Don talks to you about all sorts of stuff. I think he would more likely speak with you about this because he knows you wouldn't give him a lecture or anything on it."

Which was true. If it had to do with Leo or anyone getting on to him about it, then Don never really talked about it.

Raph was surprised for two reasons by this talk between him and Leo. One, that Leo actually asked for his help on the matter instead of continuously trying to do it on his own. Second, that he admitted to lecturing the genius if he knew what was really going on. The only guess that Raph had was that Leo must really be worried about their younger brothers, especially Don.

"What about Mikey?"

"I haven't talked to him yet but I was hoping to catch him sometime tonight to do so."

"Jesus Leo! Can't you just leave them alone? They ain't lil kids anymore. They can take care of themselves."

"I try to think so but all of you prove me wrong sometimes, especially you; like when you go out all hours of the night by yourself and come back with gashes all over."

"That has nothin' to do with this," Raph argued, "We're talkin' about Don and Mikey, not me. Besides, I never come back that bruised up."

Leo's glare just pierced right through Raph. If looks could kill, that would have killed him several times. Anger rose in both of the brothers but the younger tried to keep himself calm as he continued.

"Look Leo, just cause Splinter isn't here no more don't mean that you have to play the father figure. Yeah, you're our leader. We know that and follow it, but geez, Donnie and Mikey can take care of themselves. When they wanna talk 'bout, whatever it is they wanna talk 'bout, then they will."

Leo's shoulders tensed from the remark about Splinter but he made no movements declaring anger or uneasiness as his eyes suddenly became glued to the floor.

Splinter had been a big problem for all of them, but especially the eldest. Their sensei passed away a few months ago due to age. They all saw it coming, but it did not make it any easier to handle. Since then, Leo took it upon himself to almost replace Splinter; be the best leader and father figure in the house. He led the practices, which Leo did anyway from time to time before Splinter's passing, but now ran all. There was also the new sense of responsibility to fix any and all problems, big or small, in the house if possible. Of course Leo had always tried to help with any personal problems but now took it upon himself to fix everyone's but that was just close to impossible.

Because of all the problems that Leo had been facing, Raph had tried to be a better brother. In meaning, he tried to argue with the eldest brother less and didn't go out as much as before. He tried to help all of his brothers as well but only where he really saw it fit for him to help. If any of his brothers needed him for anything, he would be there, not force himself there. That was Leo's problem; he tried to force himself there.

Taking a few deep breaths, Leo finally answered, "Maybe… But I am still worried if Donnie is not at least getting enough sleep since he looked sick earlier." Turning back to Raph, he tried once more, "Could you at least talk to Donnie about getting more sleep. I think I will have morning practice cancelled to make sure Don can sleep in."

After a moment, the second oldest let out a sigh of defeat, "Alright, I'll go talk to him, but don' expect any more favors. An' just so were clear, I'm not gonna ask what he's doin' or nothin'. I'll just see if he'll get some extra sleep."

A genuine smile formed on Leo's face. It was quite a site really. It wasn't often the eldest smiled like that, especially towards the hothead. "Thank you Raph."

A slight blush of embarrassment formed on Raph's face as he got up and turned his back to Leo. "Yeah, yeah. Just don' ask for anythin' else from me."

Raph headed towards Don's lab while Leo retreated to his room. His guess was that Leo planned on meditating further until supper. His hand reached up to the door once he stood in front of it and was about to knock. However, the door flew open to reveal an almost panic looking orange banded turtle.

"Oh Raph!" Mikey jumped in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"I was comin' to talk to Don about somethin'. He in?"

"Yeah…" the youngest let out kind of nervously, which the older caught, "But he was about to go to sleep."

"Oh," Raph replied, pretending to be slightly surprised before asking, "Is that why you're out here? You never usually leave the lab until supper."

"Oh, eh, you noticed that?" Mikey asked with a stronger sense of unease than previously.

"Yeah, it was kinda hard not to notice." The hothead shrugged in response.

"Well, I'm out here cause I got to go, you know…"

"Yeah yeah! Just go! I don't wanna know what number ya gotta take on the toilet!"

Mikey just roared in laughter as he ran to the bathroom. Before closing the door, he peeked his head out and said, "By the way, all I have to do is take a numero uno." Along with holding one finger up.

The glare held by Raph's face could kill worse than the glare that Leo had previously held. "You little shit!" Was what was yelled but Mikey closed and locked the door before the whole statement came out.

Taking a deep breath, Raph opened the lab door and entered. Walking in, he noticed Don sitting at his desk with laptop sitting in front of him. However, it looked as if the genius was not really focusing on anything in particular, for his eyes looked slightly glazed as if deep in thought and yet not completely there.

Leo had been right, Don did look pale. It was a strange look for him. Sure, he became a little pale sometimes when he didn't sleep much, but he did look really sick. The sense of worry flooded Raphael at that point. Now he understood more of what Leo had meant. He would never admit it that to him though.

Looking over, Don's eyes widened when he saw the second eldest walk into the room. However, no words were exchanged at first, as if both tried to get a hold of the situation that was, or was about, to take place.

Raph decided that Don would probably not say anything, so he started the conversation. "Hey Don."

"Hey Raph…" His voice sounded a bit hoarse as well. Despite all of these factors, Raph did say he would not grieve Donnie with worriedness or a lecture like Leo.

"You look tired." The older replied and felt like he could hit himself right then at the stupidity of stating the obvious.

Don smiled his ever sweet smile before answering with a slight chuckle, "Yeah, I feel pretty tired."

Hearing Don made Raph worry more, but he did not want to push his younger brother. "Leo cancelled morning practice tomorrow. I just thought I would let you know…" he paused a moment in thought before continuing, "Make sure you get some extra sleep, ok?"

Smile broadening, Don asked, "What, worried about me?"

Raph knew he was only teasing but the statement held true. Without thinking, he answered, "Yes."

The happiness faltered slightly. "I'm sorry Raph."

Stepping closer, the older replied, "Don't be. It's just that, you look kinda pale and have bags under your eyes. Just make sure ya sleep plenty tonight, ok?"

Those dull eyes brightened up a bit from the request. Smiling again, Don answered, "Alright. I will, for you Raph."

The red-banded turtle couldn't help but smile back at his genius brother before retreating back to the living room. He hoped that Don would actually sleep. He could be stubborn about that sometimes.

*Hey everyone! This is my first TMNT fanfic so be nice please. I have wanted to write one for a while but haven't actually sat down to do it. Tell me what you think so far. Thanks for reading!

Also, I haven't told the couples here yet but I kind of want to keep that a surprise but if you really want to know, or at least really want to know what the TCest couple is, then just let me know because I know that not everyone likes every couple. Thanks guys! You're awesome!


	2. Chapter 2

A TMNT Fanfic

Rating: T

Warning: Tcest and other male slash couples

Summary: Mikey and Don have been acting strange lately. Leo wants to know why and asks Raph for assistance.

To Find the Impossible

Ch. 2

The starting concerns for Donnie and even slightly Mikey was the beginning of everything for Raph, and all of them, before he set foot in this sewer tunnel on this night over a few month later. For the reason behind these strange behaviors was not found out then, or even for a while.

Scooting faintly, the emerald turtle moved away from the sewer wall and towards the line of water that glistened from the moonlight that shown through. A green finger went forth and touched the water lightly. This caused a ripple through the water. The image of the moonlight became wavy and distorted. That was kind of the image he thought of his family right now. They used to be a perfect image that glistened but when one things goes terribly wrong, then it was hard to keep that; it was hard to see clearly.

The next event that the second eldest could think of that truly caused concern was a week after that event. You could say this was the beginning of that distortion…

A week had passed since Raph spoke with Don about getting more sleep. Luckily, he had done that and slept almost all of the next day. The bad thing was that it did not change anything.

If anything, Don was looking worse. His skin became paler during the past week and the bags under his eyes grew. Even Mikey was starting to develop bags but he was not becoming pale like Donnie.

At the moment, the both of them were of course locked away in Don's lab. They would not be for long since evening practice was supposed to begin soon. During the practices, Leo had decided against pushing the genius as he normally would; which Raph was sure the younger was extremely grateful for that.

Pushing these thoughts aside, Raph opened the fridge to grab himself a soda. Usually, he would rather have a beer, but due to the rise of Foot, Leo insisted no one leave the lair for a while without at least someone with them. Casey would usually be more than happy to help the turtle get beer but him and April went on a trip a while back to the Rocky Mountains. Part of the reason for this trip was to get out of New York and away from the Foot for a while. Lucky bastard.

Sitting at the table, the can was opened which resulted in a wonderful hiss and click; meaning freshness. He took a large swig due from thirst, but mainly from just wanting something other than water in his system.

Footsteps were heard entering the kitchen after Raph took his first drink. He didn't look up because he already had a pretty good idea on who it was. Instead, he listened to some of the background sounds behind him; just to guess what he was doing. Rummaging through the cabinet was heard as well as a light clatter of dishes to tell that the particular dish his brother behind him searched for was one he had to dig a bit for. The sound of water then hit the second eldest's ears, which told that tap water was being used but put into the dish since the sound of water was not hitting the bottom of the sink.

Eyes then decided to slide back behind him, and his mental guess was right. Leo was there placing a tea kettle full of water on the oven top. He generally liked to have a cup of tea or two before practice. Something about it helping him calm his mind for full concentration or some other bullshit like that.

While the water warmed, both remained where they were in silence. It was not that they did not want to speak to one another, but did not have much to speak about at present. Leo's mind had been constantly filled with worry over Don and Mikey. Raph knew it was bothering him more and more so he tried not to bother the older brother with light arguments like they usually would in each other's company. Over course, a real argument had not taken place between them for what felt like a long time now; since the changes in their younger brothers.

The kettle began to whistle and Leo took the necessary steps to finish making the tea. Once done, he treaded over to the table. There were four other chairs that Leo could have sat in and chose to sit in the one next to Raphael. Neither complained by any means but continued to sit in silence while sipping their drinks.

Leo's expression, though not holding much, did show his concern through his eyes. Raph always knew this about his brother. The older was never one to publicly show his feelings on his face if he was troubled but you could read him like a book page when you learned to read his eyes. To was odd that the second eldest knew that about his leader, but when he would constantly argue with Leo, he also learned much about him that his two younger brothers didn't know, like how to read him like that. In this case, Leo was gravely worried, more so about Don than Mikey.

"You keep staring Raph," Leo cut through the younger's thoughts. Face heating in slight embarrassment, Raph turned back to the table instead of looking at Leo. He stared at his drink intently. A humorous smile formed on Leo's face from Raph's reaction to his words.

"Ya just look troubled, that's all." Raph grumbled.

Smile fading, the blue-banded turtle answered, "Yes, I am. But there is not much I can do right now."

That phrase brought back last week when Raph spoke to Don about sleeping. While doing that, Leo had managed to catch Mikey and talk to him. However, it did not end in the way Leo had hoped. If anything, it worsened things. The youngest was now always in the lab; he even slept there some nights. The only time he was out was when he either had to use the bathroom, to get some food, or at practice. Other than that, Mikey was never seen. Don was seen less because he only went to practices and used the restroom. Mikey would get Donnie food for him. The whole thing was strange enough and it just went to worse. Neither of the older brothers knew what to do.

"I know Fearless," Raph agreed, "I'm worried too. I hope the two of 'em would just figure out what needs to be and stop hidin'. Kinda reminds of a couple that doesn't want figured out by the world."

The last part had been mumbled and he had not meant anything by it. However, he noticed Leo's shoulders tensed, if only barely. This was like the time he asked if it was Mikey's absence or Don's that bothered him more.

A few years back, the conversation of possible attractions had come up due to Don finding it important to discuss the matter. None of them seemed to care at the time, but now seeing Leo like this, Raph started to wonder if the older brother actually liked one of them.

"Do ya, ya know, like one of 'em?"

Leo turned sharply towards Raph. His eyes screamed alarm but his face remained expressionless. He replied, "I do not understand…"

"Bullshit!" Raph growled. He didn't know why he suddenly felt angry, but he did. Maybe it was because he knew Leo was lying straight to his face.

"Look, I don't care if ya like one of 'em." The hothead replied. A look of bewilderment overtook Leo's face from the comment. "If ya like one of 'em, that's yer business. Yer my brother and I'll love ya no matter what yer interests are."

If anything, Raph was not too surprised. Don did say the rate of a few of them developing interest in one another was very possible, so he accepted the possibility a while ago. He was surprised that Leo liked one of them though. Since this whole thing started, he was sure that Don and Mikey were together and were just too stubborn to admit it. It was a subject he never really tried to think about though.

Looking at his eldest brother, Raph knew he was in deep thought. Leo's face was in the younger's direction but his eyes were far away. He let his brother think. Grabbing the can once more, he took another swig just to feel the rush of caffeine go through him. It felt nice, though, not as nice as beer, but it would work for now. Setting the can back on the table, Raph stared at the Pepsi emblem on it and suddenly wondered why they keep changing the look of it but not really caring that much.

Turning his head to his brother's cup, he noticed that Leo was gripping the cup tightly. Confusion flooded through Raph as he then looked at his face, which was now towards the cup, and saw conflict and… anger in his eyes? Why was he angry?

"Ya ok Leo?"

Turning back to Raph, he could see even more conflict in his brother's eyes than previously. His eyes changed soon after, as if coming to a decision about something.

The older brother's chair slide roughly across a small part of the concrete floor. The hand that had been previously gripping the cup now slid closer to Raph's can. Standing slightly, Leo hunched over the younger and placed his other hand on the back of Raph's chair. Confusion could be visibly seen on the red-banded turtle's face but he did not move an inch.

Leo began to lean down; inching until his beak was barely half an inch away from Raph's own. Eyes widened at the closeness and felt his breath quicken, especially when he felt Leo's shallow breaths spread over his face. His breath smelled of the tea he just previously drank.

"L-Leo?" he asked in a stutter, which he could have just kicked himself for. He hated showing vulnerability in moments of weakness or confusion.

A door flew open. Quick footsteps were heard entering the kitchen.

"Hey, do guys think I can cook…" Mikey asked but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the close proximity of his two older brothers. His eyes widened in shock. "Um… am I interrupting something?"

Leo stood abruptly and walked away from the table, leaving his cup. Walking past Mikey, he answered, "No. Be ready for practice, we will begin soon." He was gone a moment later as he disappeared into the dojo. Both Mikey and Raph looked shocked at what just took place.

"Did I interrupt something Raph?"

"I have no idea," he answered lamely. Shock and confusion was all he was registering at the moment.

What the hell was that? One minute, Raph asks if Leo likes one of their younger brothers because he acts so weird about the closeness of the two, to acting like he was about to kiss him instead. Don and Mikey aren't the only ones acting strange.

Trying not to think of what happened in the kitchen, Raph had moved into the living and watch TV until practice. Mikey and Raph surprisingly entered together along with Don a few moments later. The Practice that evening was to fight using weapons but they had to switch with their opponents. Leo went against Mikey as well as switched weapons with him along with Raph and Donnie following the same example.

Beginning, Raph ran and swung Don's bo staff while he jumped to the side to dodge the blow. Despite looking like he was about to throw up every time Raph saw Don, he still fought decently. If there was one thing that he admired about his younger brother, he knew how to take pain. Don knew how to function without sleep and was pretty good at taking pain, although not as good at giving it in battles compared to his other brothers. Even during times of sickness, Don knew how to go about his everyday life and not even give that hint he was feeling terrible.

Glancing for a second, Raph noticed Leo and Mikey's fight. Leo was beating the shell out of Mikey. He must really be pissed off about earlier, just not entirely sure which part or if it was the whole conversation between him and Raph.

The fights continued for a while longer. Don was not great with the sais. Try as he might, he really was best at the bo staff.

Swinging down, Raph blocked the attack with Don's staff. Both were very close to one another in this scene. Suddenly feeling Don's breath, it smelt of coffee. Feeling the breath and being this close reminded Raph of the encounter only moments ago between Leo and himself and caused his face to heat up faintly.

However, those thoughts stopped when he noticed the look in Don's eyes. They suddenly became dull and glazed.

"Don?"

Before saying more, Don's grip on the sais loosened and both fell to the floor before he himself followed. Raph's eyes widened as he crouched down beside the genius.

"Don?!... DON!"

Both Leo and Mikey stopped what they were doing and saw Don unconscious on the floor. Raph picked him up a bit to hold up his upper half while trying to awake him. Mikey sprinted over first and kneeled on the other side. Leo joined soon after but stood by Mikey.

Raph could tell Don was not breathing well. His breaths were uneven. Looking up at Mikey, he said, "He's having a hard time breathing. Help me get him to his lab."

Nodding, Mikey did just that while Leo followed them. Don was not waking up and was getting worse by the second. They all hoped they could help and that he would be okay.

*What will happen to Don?... We'll have to see. Let me know what you think so far. Thanks for reading so far!


	3. Chapter 3

A TMNT Fanfic

Rating: T

Warning: Tcest and other male slash couples

Summary: Mikey and Don have been acting strange lately. Leo wants to know why and asks Raph for assistance.

To Find the Impossible

Ch. 3

Silence echoed through the lair. That was kind of how the red-banded turtle remembered it being like a few days after Don had collapsed during practice. Since then, training had not seemed so important when all constantly worried about the genius and his health.

Not much had been explained for why Don and Mikey had been so strange and what exactly happened to the second youngest. Mikey promised to explain everything once Don got a little better and situated. That was four days ago.

The youngest had been doing most of the preparations and vital checks on Don since he knew more of what he was doing than the rest of them, which was quite a surprise. However, the two eldest brothers did do what they could when Mikey requested help, such as food, water, and watching the vitals if he needed to use the restroom or sleep for a while. They had a system of rotations set up on who would watch Don, but for the most part, it was the youngest who did. He did the mornings and afternoons, Leo did the evenings, and Raph would pull the all-nighters. It was quite a good system really.

With the actual situation, Leo and Raph were still in the dark because Mikey had not given any explanations like he said he would. Both tried to be patient but that patience was growing thin as the days went by and Don still remaining unconscious. It was making all the turtles quite weary and uneasy.

At this particular moment in time, the second eldest resided in the dojo while beating one of the punching bags there. The whole situation with Don was bothering Raph greatly. He always was fond of the genius turtle, though he would never admit to it. He had a way of being a peace keeper of the family in a sense. Whenever Leo and Raph ended a brawl with one another, Raph always ended up talking with Don about it if he didn't go topside while Mikey always sought out Leo after the eldest had time to calm himself a bit through meditation. They were smart about giving us time before seeking the older turtles out. Doing so earlier could almost be considered suicidal, at least for Don when dealing with an angry Raphael.

It was always kind of interesting how that worked. Don had a way of bringing inner peace to the hothead in times of frustration while Mikey had a way of cheering up Leo and helping him smile during times of pain or self-doubt.

It kind of made Raph wonder who they would be more likely to go to when they were troubled. It was hard to say for the youngest since everything negative he felt was instantly covered under a fake smile and lame jokes. His eyes told all, however, when he was bothered by something. There would be less shine to them. The same could be said for Leo…

Shaking his head, the second oldest tried to think of other thoughts. Leo was not one he had wanted to think about at the moment. Things have been weird between them since that incident in the kitchen, which he still had no idea about and Leo has said nothing about it. He was not really sure what was up with Leo, or if he even wanted to know.

The whole thing with him and Leo over the past few weeks had been weird anyway. First off, they had not argued as much. Just the thought of that kind of made Raph's skin crawl. He was used to having an argument with Fearless at least once a week or so, whether it be over more important factors, such as letting Raph go topside, or something small, like which brand of butter was better. The both of them actually getting along weirded him out a bit and he was not even sure how to really handle it. Of course, now it was even more awkward since the close interaction between them took place in the kitchen almost a week ago and now neither has really spoken with each other since except for small matters dealing with Don but that was it.

A stronger punch was then laid on the bag from anger and caused the ropes to creak from the amount of force that came from the blow. Raph knew he had to think of something else or the punching bag would suffer as much damage as the normal criminals he hunts in the city do.

Thoughts flowed through his mind and he then thought of a memory…

It was of one afternoon when he had just finished lunch. Raph was supposed to meet up with Don to see about making some upgrades to his motorcycle, well, just a paint job to be precise. The thought of putting a bit of a darker red on it to not only hide some of the nicks but to give it a new, better look overall excited the emerald turtle.

A knock had been given on the lab door when he arrived. A fellow 'come in' was heard which was followed by Raph doing just that. Don was seen sitting at his desk while checking for any modifications he might have to make to the lair's security system since it had not been touched after being built and put to use from a few years beforehand.

Turning, he saw one of his older brothers walk in and smiled. "You ready to work on that paint job?"

A grin was formed along with giving a nod. "Yeah! Let's get to it."

Don had all sorts of experiments he worked on but any work on the bike was one of the only times Raph and Don really spent any time together. Both enjoyed the work quite a bit just for this fact alone.

The genius led Raph and himself to the back of the lab and into the garage area. It truly was like their own private place since only the two of them came back here. When not working on the bike back here, Raph would often help with any repairs or upgrades to the Battle Shell.

A table was already set up by the motorcycle that had cans of spray paint along with masks and goggles to wear. Don was a stickler about safety. Who knows when something might go wrong. Raph would usually tease the younger about it but he had not felt like it on that particular day.

So, both put on the gear. Raph was ready to go and even now had a can in hand. However, Don stopped him from starting for a moment. There had also been a tiny box on the table by the cans but the older had not paid much attention to it until now as he watched Don open it. Once in, he pulled out a few stencils of different shapes, sizes, and designs.

"I thought you might want to add some stuff," Don explained, "Since you didn't get to do much to your motorcycle the first time we painted it. I thought you might like some small designs on it."

Happiness flooded through the older at the gesture. Don had been so thoughtful of him despite the fact that Raph could be such an ass. A truly genuine smile formed on his lips.

"Thanks Don. I appreciate it."

Looking over the various stencils, there were symbols of stars, guitars, sports. It was so hard to choose. However, he came to the conclusion that he wanted to use two; one on each side of the metal to was present over the top and some of the sides of the back wheel.

"I think I'm gonna put a hockey stick on my side here," Raph began as he figure exactly where he wanted the mark on that metal. He wanted it to be centered.

"Do you want something on the other side as well?"

Nodding, Raph answered, "Yeah, but I want you to pick out something."

Eyes widened a bit. "What?"

"Ya heard me. I wantcha to pick out something to go on the other side."

"But what if you don't…"

"Don' worry 'bout it."

Raph grinned. Don was so nice sometimes, he feared perhaps he was too much so. The last thing he would want is for anyone to use Don just because he's overly nice and is ready to help anyone who needs it. It always seemed to warm Raph's heart though when he spent time with Don and got to see that pleasantness. It was a nice change from angry at Leo for their disagreements or aggravation at Mikey for pranking him.

A teasing smile then formed on Don's lips as he replied, "What? Not afraid that I might put something up to anger you on purpose?"

"Ya better not!" Raph tried his best to muster up a glare and angry tone but failed miserably as both started to smile and laugh.

"Nah, I ain't worried. I trust ya."

Don's cheeks went red and Raph could help but snicker. It was funny to see Don blush from embarrassment when receiving compliments.

Both worked on the perfecting of the spray painting and making sure every inch and nick had a few coats of paint. When the newer, darker red was applied, they then began to use the black color to put on the two designs on the back. The hockey stick Raph applied looked quite nice where he planned it. However, he still had no clue what Don was putting but no worry was felt by the older. When he said he trusted Don, he meant it.

Finishing, the younger smiled at Raph. A finger pointed towards the symbol meaning he wanted Raph to walk to the other side of the bike to take a look. What was seen was a black guitar with strings. A thought of wonder passed through the second older brother of why, out of all the stencils he had to choose from, pick the electric guitar.

"Why that?"

"Well, the guitar is a beautiful looking instrument, which I thought would go well with the new look for your motorcycle. More than that though, it is made to go to different volumes and to make all sorts of wonderful songs. I thought more of you for that when thinking that you can make and do all sorts of good things, whether it be up when the world of the humans and helping them or down here in our home when we are all together."

That had been said with such sincerity and Raphael could not help but feel his face heat up as those words sank. It was not often he heard such compliments since many of his actions were rage driven. Despite all of that, Don still managed to see the better, calmer parts of him. That that thought meant more to him than any words could say.

"Thank you Don."

The rest of the memory was a bit fuzzy but it ended with Don teasing him a bit for the reddened cheeks but then saying 'you're welcome' to his thanks.

The punches had slowed as his smile grew. That was probably one of his best memories with the genius. Since then, and even before that really, he always felt this need to make sure Don was okay when he was hurt and he felt more comfortable talking to him about his times of anger after that took place.

A light knock was heard on the dojo door before footsteps followed soon after. Turning, he saw Mikey enter.

"What's up?" Raph asked as calmly as he could. Seeing him reminded him of the fact that he still had no answers of what's been going on.

"I was wondering if you could come to Don's lab. I need to talk to you and Leo. He is already there."

Nothing was said as Raph followed Mikey out of the dojo and into the lab. Two chairs were pulled up next to each other along with Leo sitting in one of them. Leo looked to the opening door and locked eyes with Raph for a moment. Awkwardness still existed between them which made the second oldest slightly uncomfortable with the pair of eyes that followed him to his chair as he sat down. Neither said a word to one another, but the chairs were very close. This caused a brush of elbows and forearms barely touching when Raph fully seated. This caused the hothead to sweat slightly along his forehead but he said nothing as he waited for Mikey to begin.

"Hey dudes," Mikey began rather lamely. Both could tell he was nervous but knew it was better to let him go at his own pace instead of push him. After all, he did have the answers they wanted.

"So, I'm basically gonna try to tell you all I know about this, which honestly, isn't that much." Mikey explained. "Well, it kind of started a few weeks ago. It was just a normal night for me. Raph, you were off with Casey, while you, Leo, decided to go to bed a bit early. I was up playing games on the TV in the living room since I was the only one out there.

"However, I had recently bought that Injustice game and I really wanted to play against someone. I then noticed Don's light still one so I went to see if he was up and maybe would like to play. I knocked on his door a few times and got nothing. Figuring he went to sleep, I started to walk away before I heard him but he kinda did like a groan in pain thing, so I rushed in there and saw him lying on the floor along with broken glass tubes and various colored liquids.

"I helped him up and got him to the bed. He was so out of it, almost like being wasted or something. When getting him in bed and everything, I helped clean up the floor. Nothing was on him, from what I could tell, but yeah.

"When he finally woke up, I asked him what happened but he couldn't remember. I decided to let it go but I noticed him acting weird after that. He was late to practices, was forming bags under his eyes, and was turning pale. I talked to him a few days later about it and he said he wasn't feeling good so he wasn't sleeping much.

"He thought it might have just been a cold or something but everything he tried didn't do anything. No medicine was helping him. He even looked up symptoms for it but that didn't do anything. Don just kept getting more tired, paler, and sicker as time went on."

"And why the hell did you both decide it okay to not tell wither of us 'bout this?!" Raph yelled out. Don was not only sick but had been for weeks and was no closer to recovery? How they honestly not have breathed a word of this to either him or Leo?!

"I'm sorry Raph…" Mikey mumbled, "Don made me promise not to tell you guys. He thought he would find he would get better soon but that didn't really happen. He didn't want to make you guys worry over something he at first thought was just a minor sickness."

Typical Donnie. He always wanted to take care of his problems on his own so he wouldn't burden anyone in the lair. That's how he had always been.

Anger still resided in the hothead but he could not truly stay mad at Mikey. Him and Don were close friends and actually did quite a bit together so it probably meant a lot to both of them to trust each other through this. However, he still felt pissed about being left in the dark about it. Now, they weren't even sure if Don was going to wake up or not. Hell! They didn't even know what was wrong with him.

A sigh escaped Leo. "Okay, Mikey I want you to see if Leatherhead will come to the lair. You may know how to run this stuff but he's the best way for us to figure out what this is and if there is a cure of not." Looking towards Raph, he replied, "I am going to head up to April and Casey's to let them know what happened. Maybe they will have a few ideas on what this might be. Can you stay here with Don?"

"O' course." What kind of a question was that? Of course he would.

"Alright. Mikey, let's head out."

The younger nodded in response before following Leo out of the lab. When gone, Raph turned away from the door and faced a sleeping Donatello. Despite his sickness, he looked so peaceful sleeping there. He wished he could bring some sort of comfort to Don like he always had when he was troubled.

Not really thing of what he was doing, the red-banded turtle lifted a hand and placed it lightly on top of one of the younger's. He hoped he would get better soon so they could interact once more. Though Raph had had more peaceful talks with Leo, he did miss Don and their times together before he shut himself away in the lab with Mikey. Why had Don trusted Mikey more than the rest of them? And why were things so confusing now than they had been only a mere few weeks ago? He felt bothered and angry but was unsure of which part it was directed towards or, really, why it was there at all. However, Don's health was more important and that's what he would worry about for now.

*Hey guys! I got another chapter out for ya! I hoped you like it. Please R&R if you want. I appreciate them. Thanks so much for reading and I hope you're excited for the next one! :D


	4. Chapter 4

A TMNT Fanfic

Rating: T-Rish (make out session)

Warning: Tcest and other male slash couples (possible love triangles as well; still figuring out a few small details); make out scene

Summary: Mikey and Don have been acting strange lately. Leo wants to know why and asks Raph for assistance.

To Find the Impossible

Ch. 4

While many swarming thoughts were present during this time for Raphael, he was not the only one experiencing concerns. When the plans had been made, the leader of the turtles went to the surface to find April and hopefully get her inside knowledge of modern day sicknesses and medicines for a closer step to the truth and cure for the genius. Meanwhile, the hotheaded turtle was told to stay so Donnie would not be alone, even if he was passed out most of the time.

The youngest of the turtles sighed as his feet dragged down the sewer tunnels. He had been sent to find Leatherhead since he was around Donatello's expertise in the way of sciences. If anyone could find the problem through symptoms and close examinations of the body, it would be the giant mutant croc that would be of most help, if April had no ideas anyway.

Sure, he liked to go visit his friend, just not under these circumstances. Luckily, Leatherhead did not live far from the lair. It was about a five minute walk between the two homes. Although, it felt more like an hour to the impatient turtle that traveled.

Silence occupied most of the walk with the exception of his padding feet and drips of water that land on the concrete floor. The tunnels themselves were extremely dark except for a grate here and there that came into view that showed city lights through them. The sea green turtle was smart and brought a flashlight with him as well. However, he chose not to use it due to the grates. When grates were not present, Mikey would see how well his night vision and memory were. It was more for fun since there was nothing else to occupy his time. The thought of ever telling Leo this was out of the question due to him most likely thinking it was a good way for the youngest to train himself in times of boredom. Having this lecture with the eldest turtle, whether positive or negative, was just a plain 'no' in his mind; as much as he secretly respected Leo. He would never tell him that either. Leo… He definitely had to be the most confusing turtle out of them according to Michelangelo.

With Raph, he was an angry guy who had a good heart deep down but used anger to cover it all up as well as solve all his problems. Whenever aggravation overtook him, he usually took it out on either Leo or himself; though, most of the time it was really Leo. Mikey assumed it was because he could sometimes get an angry response from the eldest and having fights, whether verbal or physical, helped him feel better about whatever was bothering him. The youngest would usually just run and most days make it to his room before the hothead could catch him and beat the shell out of him.

Donnie was the nice one who loved to build and fix everything. The genius built Raph a motorcycle for his birthday from any spare parts he could get his hands on from the junkyard. This is probably one of the reasons Raph never takes his anger out on Don. The olive green turtle is so nice to Raph, it's hard to be mean to the purple-banded brother. Donnie made Leo a tea warmer for Christmas one year so he could keep his kettle of tea warm longer and hopefully enjoy more of it before it ever going cold. Mikey probably was the most involved with his experiments, however, for he always seemed to be dragged into being a guinea pig, or lab rat, or whatever someone wanted to call it, for his experiments. He stuck his tongue out in displeasure from the thought even though he liked the attention from the genius.

Leo, however, was one tough turtle to read. He was the wise leader that the other three needed, which was a given for how many situations he's saved their shells from. Because of this and his need to follow orders, Raph loved to call him Splinter Jr. Meditation was like a daily custom as well. If not done, then he would practically be moody. Though it's hard to tell sometimes since Leo loves to hide his emotions from the rest of them, or at least, 'keep them at bay' as he liked to put it. Mikey just wished he could understand the eldest of them better than he did at present.

His thoughts broke when he came across Leatherhead's home. A grin formed on the turtle's face as he entered. There was no actual door so knocking was not really an option. Even so, he had to be cautious when entering since Leatherhead could sometimes become angry if surprised by an unexpected entry. The orange-banded turtle learned that the hard way once. He shuttered from the memory of having to run for his life for what felt like forever until Leatherhead suddenly realized what he was doing and apologized frantically.

Though the home was large, only a small amount was being used by the croc. He had a couch and tiny television on one end while his lab area was on the complete opposite side. One of the other rooms served as a bedroom and another as a restroom. There were several extra rooms that were unoccupied but he told Mikey once he hoped to turn some into guest bedrooms if he and brothers and/or sensei ever chose to stay over. The youngest was excited for that because he loved visiting the croc and movie nights were calling Mikey's name.

Hearing light footsteps, the croc turned his head from a current experiment he had been working on. Seeing the sea green turtle brought a smile to his expression.

"Hello Michelangelo," he greeted, "How are you?"

When a few feet away, a good talking distance, the turtle replied back, "I'm doing pretty good; though, I didn't come to make small talk or hang out. Sorry about that dude, since I haven't been around lately and all that. Stuff's come up."

Mikey truly did feel bad for not coming to visit. Though, he would probably never admit it. He was the fun, easily amused one out of the turtles. Showing when he genuinely felt bad or sad about something was something he did not do much of. It was his job to aggravate his brothers at times and make them happy at others. Whenever he felt like that, he would just throw a joke at them instead. That was his defense that made him seem like his normal self and wanted to stick to that. Leatherhead kind of had a way of breaking that defense sometimes. He assumed it was because his brothers were not around when he was with LH so it was easier to be himself in times where he didn't feel as happy.

A frown replaced the smile on the croc's face quickly from this. "What is wrong?"

"Well, Donnie's kind of sick. We're not really sure what's wrong with him. I've been trying to help him out the past couple weeks but he just keeps getting worse. He collapsed a few days ago and has been in and out of it. We were hoping you could take a look at him and see what you think, since, you know, you're a scientist and all that and seem to know quite a bit on medicines."

"Of course I can Michelangelo. I will walk back with you and take a look."

The smaller of the two mutants grinned happily, "Thanks LH!"

*A few hours later*

April and Casey had asked to come visit Donnie. They worried, especially April, over the genius and both wondered what could have happened. Listing some of the recent side effects, both humans had few ideas but none seemed to make perfect sense once Mikey added more details; after all, he spent more time with their sick brother than Leo or Raph did.

After a while, April and Casey had to head back home but both promised to try to get the next few days off work if possible. Leo tried to reassure them that that was unnecessary since money for bills could be hard to come by. However, they still insisted so they were of course allowed to come over the next few days.

Meanwhile, Leatherhead decided best to stay and see what he could come up with. Switching the watching, LH and Mikey wanted to watch Donnie overnight and Raph would watch him during the day.

Leo and Raph both exited the lab at midnight so they could hopefully get some sleep. Standing in the living room, this was the first time in a while that the two were alone. Both usually seemed to avoid one another; Raph due to the growing tension between them, but he had no idea why Leo avoided him. He started this whole tension session between them.

However, there were times he wanted to talk to Leo, like about Don and how he was really doing. Raph knew himself though and was sure he would start a fight. After all, he had a way of always saying the wrong thing, even when he wasn't trying. Tonight seemed different for some reason.

Leo headed straight for the kitchen to get a cup of tea. He knew because the tea kettle was already sitting out from earlier but was still present on the tea warmer.

Instead of going to bed like he had originally planned, Raph let out a quiet sigh before following Leo into the kitchen. Opening the door, he grabbed a can of beer before standing next to Leo. Casey had been nice enough to bring him some more.

A look of confusion appeared on Leo's face before disappearing just as quickly. They were both unsure of what to say at first, but the hotheaded turtle finally spoke first.

"How ya doin' Fearless?" It was meant to be used to ease some of the tension with a slight insult of using 'Fearless' since that originated from when Leo came back from the jungle but still be a serious question.

Leo couldn't help but smile when he knew Raph was actually worried but he did not plan to tease him about it.

"I'm doing alright."

"Really, 'cause I don' believe that."

Leo looked at Raph after saying that. He had just finished pouring a cup of tea for himself.

"Why do you say that?"

"Cause you ain't doin' a good job of lyin' 'bout it."

Perhaps that was true. "Do you want to sit in the living room?"

"Sure."

Raph knew he asked his well-being in terms of how he was handling Don's situation, but more seemed to be bothering the leader that he wasn't telling. Getting whatever was on his chest off might help ease this tension that seemed to be going on between them and maybe answer some questions; like what the hell was going through his mind in the kitchen a few days back. But then, maybe he was just over-thinking that closeness. He wasn't sure.

Both sat next to one another on the couch. Small side tables were on both side of the couch so that was where the drinks were placed.

Leo was quiet for a moment while Raph waited for him to speak. His face was expressionless but his mind was long gone in thought. His eyes showed it all. Eventually, he looked like he came back and was ready to talk.

"I'm worried about Don," Leo began, "And it really worries me that neither him nor Mikey thought it was alright to come talk to us. I mean… what if he's not okay?"

"Don' say stuff like that!" Raph cut in, anger rising in him from Leo even suggesting that.

"I don't want to, but if Don could not even figure out what was wrong, then how can we?"

"That's why Leatherhead is here, rememba'?"

"I know that," the leader responded back, "But what if it's not enough? He can barely stay awake long enough to eat. And the last thing I said to him was to make sure he stopped staying up late since he was constantly late for practice."

The hothead's eyes softened. So that's what this is about. He placed a hand gently on one of his older brother's shoulders in hopes of providing comfort. Comfort was not one of his best subjects but he was pretty sure he was doing something right.

"Leo, you can't blame yerself for not knowing, let alone the last thing ya said to 'em." Raph replied softly.

He looked into Leo's eyes and saw they were slightly glassy; knowing he wanted to cry but the blue-banded turtle would never let that happen. Even the hothead knew that.

"Just try not to let it get to ya. Don needs us to be strong fer 'em since he can't be." Leo smiled at that. "Feel better?"

He nodded and then looked at Raph when he answered, "Yeah, a little."

His smile suddenly dropped. Raph wondered why, but then thought he might have figured it out. While talking, the both of them managed to sit closer than when starting. Though they were not as close as they were a few days ago, the hothead still felt his cheeks heat up some.

As if on cue with the heat, Raph then felt a hand on his cheek which caused him to blush more; probably very noticeable by now.

No words were exchanged. It felt as if time slowed around both of them. Raph saw Leo lean in but made no movement away or towards his brother. Honestly, he was unsure of what to do and felt frozen in place.

Lips softly touched lips. The kiss was very gentle, as if Leo was afraid that Raph would run if he pressed any closer. However, despite the confusion, the hothead began to enjoy the warmth and pressed closer.

Feeling the kiss returned, Leo wrapped both of his arms around the back Raph's neck to now hold him in place so he could press himself closer; not just lips, but his whole body as well.

He couldn't help it; a churr escaped out of his throat when he felt Leo press himself closer. Raph, though enjoying the feeling of what they were doing, was unsure how far either of them wanted to go, or what he even felt at all.

Leo returned the churr a few moments later. Hearing that, it was impossible for Raph to not help but feel heat suddenly grow in his groin. However, when he felt that, fear also gripped him. Sure, he cared about Leo as well as all his brothers, but going further than that was something Raph was not sure if he should do. Sexual pleasures were always a pleasant thought, but when doing that with your team, and family members, it might cause problems. Thinking about future problems was not something he normally did but he had to live with these guys for the rest of his life.

Noticing Raph stiffen, Leo backed away from his lips partly. "Are you alright?"

"Ya, it's just…" he stopped for a moment because he felt stupid for not being himself for this. He normally would just go with what he felt but this was an entirely different level. Hurting any of his brothers was the last thing he ever wanted to do, even if he never showed that part of himself.

"Raph?" Leo pulled away a bit more but still remained close, "If you don't want to do this, we can stop."

Raph had been trying his best to avoid Leo's eyes but felt himself look into them right then. "Why are ya doin' this?"

"Is it not obvious?" Leo asked with confusion thick in his voice.

Damn him for using questions to avoid other questions or situations he didn't feel comfortable in. "Damn it Leo! Don' start with the whole 'avoidin' answerin' my questions by askin' other questions just cause ya don' wanna answer them'."

"Very well. I won't."

"Good cause…"

Leo kissed him once more. Well, he didn't ask any more questions, that's for sure. Though that pissed the red-banded turtle off, he couldn't help but feel the anger quickly dissipate as Leo deepened the kiss.

Teeth nibbled lightly on Raph's lower lip. It felt strange to him and he parted his lips some without thinking of consequences. Leo's tongue entered his mouth slowly. This was a surprise to Raph since he had not actually expected it.

Yes, he knew about make out sessions and sex scenes. After all, his best friend forced him to watch porn sometimes, which he could have killed the hockey player for, since the last thing he wanted to do was watch porn with his best friend. He knew it was more to show him what sex actually was and stuff but that didn't make it any less awkward.

However, in this current situation, Raph found it harder and harder to form coherent thoughts as Leo seemed to keep finding ways to press their bodies closer and ways to make the kiss more enjoyable with his tongue.

After a few more minutes of this, Leo finally chose to fully pull himself away from his younger brother, even if he didn't actually want to. His eyes were shrouded in lust and a sexy smile was made to match.

"Did you enjoy it?"

Raph couldn't help but laugh slightly. "Did you?"

Even though nether answered the question, but knew the other's answer. They decided it was time for bed after that; cleaning up their drink and turning off all the lights. Both were then up the stairs and standing in front of the doors to their rooms.

"Good night Raph."

"Night."

Both exited into their personal bedrooms. Though both enjoyed the events that just took place, there were still doubts. Leo did not answer why he did his actions, though it should be obvious, he felt fear in giving an honest answer in case of rejection. Raph felt doubts about Leo's true intentions and if the whole thing was even a good idea or not. It could cause problems between them later. Also, though it was greatly enjoyable, he was unsure if he wanted to continue doing those actions with Leo. He was not sure how he felt towards him and if there was uncertainty, than should they have even done that in the first place. Between the two of them, Raph felt more confused by the end of the night, and he thought he would have received answers instead of more questions.

*Hey guys! Yay! Got some Mikey time in there. With this story, I want to go into some character depth as well as story and relationships. Hopefully, there will be more of that soon. Also, glad to say we finally got some Tcest action! There will be more in the future, I promise!

For the couples, I am still working out a few details. That's one of the reasons why I haven't spilled on it yet. I do plan on some fun love triangles and such though so be prepared. The reasons for my still working out details on final couples is because I have actually wanted to see what people wanted as well and am thinking on that as well as the story I have planned itself.

Anyway, thanks for reading! Hope you're excited for the next chapter. You guys are awesome!


	5. Chapter 5

A TMNT Fanfic

Rating: T

Warning: Tcest and other male slash couples (this refers to actual couples and possible love triangles)

Summary: Mikey and Don have been acting strange lately. Leo wants to know why and asks Raph for assistance.

To Find the Impossible

Ch. 5

Not much could really be remembered. Time seemed lost as the hours grew to days; most of time filled in either darkness or in the land of dreams. When he was awake, he felt exhaustion fill his systems. It was as if he never slept at all.

Whenever the olive green turtle was forced to wake up, it was to get him to eat something. Whether he was hungry or not did not matter much. Don only figured it was because he probably had not eaten in a long while so he always does without much fuss.

It seemed to be a different brother at his side each time he awoke on his own. Every time, they asked how he was feeling and how he slept. The questions were getting old but he figured they were necessary.

It helped knowing that Leatherhead was now there while trying to find the cure that Don seemed to have trouble obtaining. Hopefully, his croc friend would also be able to keep his brothers updated as well as find the answers to this unknown sickness.

Having coherent thoughts lately was not common. Only one assumption could be made and that was he was slowly starting to wake up.

Opening his eyes, he met a site of an emerald skinned turtle seated comfortably next to his bed. He currently held a glare while arguing with an exiting Mikey. The discussion did not last long as the orange-banded turtle ran out of the room and into the main living area of the lair.

The setup of the room was that the left side contained the lab area which also went back to a more garage area through a doorway that the bedroom section was not connected to.

When it was just the two of them, Don could not help but smile that the normal interaction he witnessed between his hotheaded and jokester brothers. Normality such as that did not happen much anymore and it was greatly missed. The older of the two then noticed the alert eyes of his brother in bed.

"Hey Don," This caught the genius's attention as he fully looked into his brother's eyes after this. "How ya doin'?"

He smiled at his brother's concern. Raph was not one to worry over stuff. Anger usually took over any form of worry he could feel at times. This changed greatly, Don noticed, during his duration of being out-of-it. Then again, he was not even awake half the time so he could be hiding that anger until he was asleep again. Either way, it was nice to see the concern, but yet, he did feel bad about being the cause for it.

"I'm doing alright," He answered after a moment.

Raph noticed the hesitation. "Ya sure?"

"Yeah, I'm just… tired." Don answered.

Thinking through thoughts and good ways to answer these questions seemed difficult for him. His mind felt sluggish. Raph gave an expression screaming, in his words, bullshit. A sigh escaped the genius but it was not of aggravation.

"I'm… sorry Raph," Don answered after a moment. "I'm sorry for worrying you, all of you, over this. I feel terrible for concerning everyone because of my illness."

"Seriously?!" Anger crossed over the emerald turtle's face. "Don' apologize for somethin' as stupid as that!"

Don flinched from the anger thick tone directed at him. He was used to Raph's anger since he seemed to be that way all the time, but hardly ever, was it because of him.

"Ya can't help yer sick. It happens. If you want to apologize for anythin', then explain why ya never told Leo or I 'bout this! You found it ok to tell Mikey but not us…"

It had started out as a shout but ended quietly. Don realized that what he did must have hurt his other brothers by keeping quiet. He wouldn't have told Mikey either but he kind of witnessed everything so it seemed inevitable for him to seek answers.

"I… I am sorry Raph," Don answered quietly.

Not really thinking, Raph leaned a bit closer to the genius. "Why did you do it?"

Don noticed the shift in space between them but he did not move. It did not bother him at all actually. He figured Raph did it for emphasis on his concern and need for answers.

"I did not want to worry you all over what I thought was a minor sickness." He replied with honesty. "I did grow concern as the weeks went by since I could not seem to figure out what was wrong. The last thing I wanted was to have you all worry over me."

Raph's eyes softened from that answer. Since the chair he was seated in was so close to the bed, Don sat up to a sitting position before shifting himself closer to the edge. An olive green hand then lifted and placed itself on top of emerald hands that had been folded in the owner's lap.

His eyes widened in surprise from the contact before relaxing again. He was not one for comforting contact such as this but he did not mind. Don had a way of calming him down in times of anger or concern. He could never stay mad at the warm-hearted genius. A smile grew on his lips.

"What are you smiling for Raph?" Don smiled back while his eyes began to droop a bit.

The red-banded turtle knew he would be falling asleep soon from seeing his eyes like that. There was still a question to answer before that happened.

"I'm just glad you talked to me. You can always talk to me Don."

Raph could not help but feel stupid after saying that. Sure, he meant every word of it, but that didn't mean he would ever say that stuff normally.

This statement made the olive green turtle blush slightly, but was enough for the red-banded turtle to see. He had not meant to embarrass his brother.

"Sorry Don. Didn't mean to embarrass ya."

"No, it's not that!" He said quickly, "I'm just not used to hearing you say stuff like that."

That made Raph's cheek turn red now. Don smiled at the site and gripped his brother's hands a bit tighter. "Thank you Raph. That means a lot to me."

Both smiled at one another. Though they seemed almost uncomfortably close, it either did not bother them or they did not notice. However, a fleeting thought ran through the hothead's mind from a few nights back where he and Leo had their make-out session. The both of them had not really spoken of it since, or really talked to each other period, which was found grateful to the second-eldest since strong confusion was still felt about what happened.

What was strange to him was that he did not mind the closeness with Don. With Leo, if felt awkward and nerve-wrecking. Sure, he enjoyed what they did, but where his actual feelings resided was a mystery to him. But here with Don, he didn't know, something seemed… comforting and made him feel at ease.

His thoughts broke when Don shifted back to a lying down position. Raph took the hand that was placed on his and moved it back to the bed.

"Get some sleep brainiac. We'll wake you up in a few hours for supper."

Don grinned and nodded before getting comfortable. His trip to sleep did not take long for him. When gone, Raph sat and crossed his arms. That was probably the most talkative and alert that Donnie has been since he's been out of it. Hopefully, that was an improvement.

Silence stretched over the room now. The red-banded turtle let his thoughts wonder. How did he feel? This shit was enough to piss him off for a week. Leo confused the living shell out of him. He hardly talks to him but when he does, instead of talking, his lips are over his. He wondered what his older brother's true thoughts were over what he did. Lust was a low possibility. The leader was never one for that kind of stuff.

Did that mean he had feelings for Raph then? If so, then why not say it and instead try to avoid it? All of this was confusing but what was more confusing was what he was feeling.

He never really thought about becoming more with any of his brothers… okay, maybe that's a lie. He thought about it some after Don brought it to their attention on it being possible but never went too much into it since he felt the others didn't really seem to think about it themselves.

If anything, he thought his type, whether female or male, was someone patient and kind. Someone who listened to him and one he could hopefully protect or even work with. Someone almost like Don. Don was a good image of one he thought he would be with. Even-temper; something that he never was.

Leo, however, seemed harder to imagine since they constantly argued. Then again, they have not had a full blown argument for about a month now. That was a weird thought. But so was thinking that Don was the perfect description of the kind of person he wanted to be with…

Raphael stopped his train of thought. It was starting to go in a real direction and it needed to stop. However, his face felt like it was on fire which did not help his embarrassment. Thank God he was alone except for a sleeping Don.

Mikey ran out of Don's room to avoid getting attacked by an angry Raph and entered the living room. Leo was seen washing the dishes in the kitchen from the present and past day and Leatherhead was at Don's little work area in a different side of the large living area. He decided to go bug his older brother. Leo and he had not received many chances to talk lately and it was greatly missed.

Walking in, he grabbed a towel before standing by Leo's side to dry the dishes he just washed. The elder looked at his baby brother and smiled slightly at the company before it quickly disappearing and continuing to wash.

"How you doing Leo?" Mikey chirped.

Leo smiled again but never looked away from his duty of dish washing when answering, "I'm doing okay. How's Don?"

"Still sleeping," the youngest then grinned before continuing, "Raph is probably bored out of his mind just sitting in there. I had to pick on him a bit though since he almost looked like death from concern." A laugh then escaped. "I totally said I was going to go through his room while he stayed on guard and got threatened with a baseball bat."

Leo chuckled at that. "Well Mike, that's what happens when you aggravate him. He's going to use violence, whether that be through physical forms or just verbal."

"Yeah, I know, but you know me. When there's a frown, I gotta turn it upside down." Mikey grinned real big while pointing with both hands at his face for emphasis.

Leo could not help but grin in return. Silence came between them as they continued to work on the dishes. Mikey wondered how Leo 'really' was. He doesn't talk much about his problems since he is always worring himself over the rest of his brothers. There was not much that could be done but he did wonder if there was anything he could do.

"Leo?" Mikey asked to catch his brother's attention, "If you ever need to talk or anything, you know you can talk to me, right?"

Surprise grew on the leader's face. "Of course I know. Why ask?"

"Well, I know you talked to Don a lot about problems and everything. He was pretty much your go-to guy. Meanwhile, I know you and Raph usually fight, though not as much as normal lately. And then there's me, the guy with the jokes and pranks…"

"Mikey-"

"Let me finish!" He interrupted which shut the elder up quickly from surprise. "But right now, though I may be joking some, like with Raph earlier, but I can be serious too. I know you prefer serious conversations, especially over something like what's going on with Donnie. If you want to talk, just come get me. I'll sit and listen. Okay?" Leo nodded.

Taking the nod as an answer, the sea green turtle left the kitchen since they were now finished with the dishes. Mikey knew he shocked Leo a bit by his outburst but he had a point to prove and he was hoping he succeeded.

He then decided to get his mind off of that conversation. The best idea was to see what Leatherhead was up to.

"Hey LH. How's it goin'?"

The croc turned his head slightly to acknowledge his turtle friend before returning to his work visibly but still answering.

"Alright. How did your talk with Leonardo go? I heard you raise your voice at one point."

"Oh, you heard that…" Mikey blushed in embarrassment while scratching his cheek, "Yeah, I had to make a point and I hope I made it."

"I am sure you did Michelangelo. If he realizes how serious you are on the matter, then I doubt he will ignore it."

"It's not exactly like that but I'm sure your right." Mikey grinned. He watched Leatherhead look over something in a microscope and jotting down notes here and there on a note pad next to him.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"I believe I may have found an antidote for Donatello. I am not positive but the results look promising so far."

"Really?!" Mikey exclaimed, "Awesome! I hope it works."

"I do as well. I need to run a few more tests but it looks good so far." Leatherhead responded, "I will keep you all updated on the progress I make from this."

Grinning widely, Mikey felt very happy from this news and would hopefully keep getting better. Both remained silent as Leatherhead continued to work. It was not unwelcome though, as it felt more like a comfortable silence as Mikey curiously continued to watch his croc friend work.

Even though he never understood science much, it actually was kind of interesting at times when it came to mixing chemicals to make new results. It sort of reminded him of when he mixes during cooking to make something new but this was instead with chemicals, and more dangerous. That's the reason he chose to never get involved with chemical mixing, or science in general.

Something else nice about this was that Leatherhead did not mind him watching. Don was kind of fifty-fifty on that. Some days he didn't mind but others were when Mikey was told to leave the lab. Leatherhead never seemed to mind the turtle watching him work. In times such as this, the orange-banded turtle could not help but be grateful for his friend's kindness and not minding his company.

*Hey guys! I finally updated! So, I got some Raph and Don talking in as well as some Mikey and Leo conversing and of course Leatherhead. April and Casey will be in the next one, promise! I hope you guys enjoyed. Thank you for reading! See you in the next chapter! :D


	6. Chapter 6

A TMNT Fanfic

Rating: T

Warning: Tcest and other male slash couples (this refers to actual couples and possible love triangles)

Summary: Mikey and Don have been acting strange lately. Leo wants to know why and asks Raph for assistance.

To Find The Impossible

Ch. 6

When first finding what might be a cure, after a few more tests, Leatherhead had deemed it safe to test on Donatello. They waited for the next couple of days to see how the serum would react and if it really was the cure they looked for. Leatherhead stood at the work area by the living room while Leo resided by him to ask him now that it was a few days later from when the antidote was first used. While they remained in the work area, commotion could be heard from the kitchen

"Casey, what are ya doin'?" The red-banded eldest turtle asked as he sat down with a plate of pizza next to his two human friends.

"What's it look like I'm doin'?" Casey asked while he placed a domino on top of a set of a few others. "I'm makin' the Empire State Buildin'."

"That's a shitty lookin' Empire State Buildin' if ya ask me." Raph remarked, which caused a light laugh to leave April.

"Well nobody asked you!" He shouted which caused a grin to form on his turtle friend's face. "And you're not helpin'!" This was directed at April.

"No one said I had to," She said along with a smug grin.

"But you're my girlfriend!"

Both Raph and April laughed at this while Casey glared at the both of them.

"Screw you guys…" Case mumbled as he placed another piece on.

"I'm not sure how long that's going to stay up," April cut-in, "The foundation is terrible and it's leaning too much to the right."

"I said I didn't ask you guys for yer inputs!" The dark haired man yelled.

He slammed his fists down on the table after his short rant. This caused the whole awfully built structure to collapse. The female and turtle could not help but laugh wildly while Casey shouted words that at least half if not more contained profanity. That set off the laughter even more.

While this display of laughing took place, Leo watched from the work table that Leatherhead was currently at. The moment was evening time so Michelangelo was now watching Don. He watched in deep thought as he examined each of them in the kitchen.

April was in a relaxed outfit; one that could be worn out and slept in. Both her and Casey had planned on staying the night. It was a good thing there was a guest bedroom one could have while the other slept in the couch. Unfortunately, since Casey was the boyfriend, he was forced to the couch. Casey wore tattered jeans and an over-baggy t-shirt that was red with black skulls and cross bones.

He could not describe it, but Casey and April, though polar opposites, matched each other well. April knew how to bring a more serious side out of her boyfriend when needed, just as Casey knew how to bring a more laid-back side out of her. It was quite interesting to observe the couple from time to time.

Eyes then glanced to the turtle with emerald skin; the hothead, the Sais wielder, the second eldest, Raphael. Once Leo found his eyes on him, he knew they would not be leaving for a bit. It could not be helped, for he found himself staring at his younger brother constantly. The color of his skin, the ripple of the muscles all over his body, it was all a site he could never get enough of.

Raph was one of his most interesting brothers. He enjoyed the laughs from Mikey and the peacefulness from Don. Both soothed him in a way. Raph, however, was never that simple. Always challenging his words and decisions, Leo could become quite frustrated with the red-banded brother from time to time, or a lot. However, that did not mean he was ungrateful to the challenge.

With Raph, he had to work more. He could not simply give and order and they were done. Everything he did was questioned, and though it was infuritating at times, it made him become better in his decision making. Not only did he have to make a plan, he had to have a good reason of why.

Sometimes, when his plans were not so good, Raph would bring to his attention through his constant arguing and those were the times he was thankful for it. Also, Raphael had a way of bringing another point of view into the picture, and sometimes, those views were helpful and maybe even better than his current plans. Not always, but sometimes.

Watching him now, his green fingers poked the human man's face in a teasing type manner while Casey went from pouting to yelling at him for it. April just continued to watch and laugh as Casey yelled and Raph joked with him. Leo could not help but smile slightly at the sight. Though he sometimes questioned Casey's ideas and ideals, he really was a good friend to Raph, and that was more than he could ask for, for his hotheaded brother.

"Are you alright Leonardo?" Leatherhead's voice cut through the elder turtle's thoughts. Leo turned away from the kitchen and focused once more on the croc who just spoke.

"Yes, I was just thinking," Leo answered. Though it was honest, both knew then that the topic should be dropped by blue-banded turtle's tone. "How are the results coming along LH?"

"Well, it is not exactly what I thought it was going to be."

"What do you mean?"

"The antidote I came up with is not working the way I thought it would have," the croc explained, "This sickness is very strange. I cannot not seem to find what it is exactly. However, though the cure does not seem to be working, it does seem like it is slowing the spread and effects of the disease drastically."

"Can you tell me some about this sickness?" Leo asked, "I don't really know much other than some of what Mikey told me when Don collapsed about a month ago. Every time I try, he avoids the subject. I decided to leave him alone since I knew you were working on this."

"Indeed," Leatherhead nodded, "I believe the subject is very difficult for your younger brother, though he may never admit it. He constantly worries for Donatello and is by his side as much as he can be. I see that for myself."

Leo nodded in comprehension. He knew his brother was worried but wished he would open up sometimes, just as he had demanded Leo to do for him only a few days back.

"As for the sickness. What I feel it is form my observations and the way it is affecting the body, I believe it is some kind of poison."

"Poison?"

"Yes. Which, if Michelangelo told me is true, then there is a high possibility that Donatello somehow poisoned himself while working on some experiments in his laboratory. It is hard to say what he did since he does not remember the experience and there are many chemicals in his lab that could have caused the poison. So far, I have not found what chemical or set of chemicals has done this."

"How long have you known that it was a poison?" The turtle asked.

"Not long. After all, I am not even a hundred percent sure that is it. It was the best solution I could come up to. I found a few days ago; the day before I made the antidote. Unfortunately, the antidote does not actually heal, but only prolongs the spread."

"It will just have to do for now," Leo replied, "It can give more time to finding a cure."

"Yes," Leatherhead nodded, "Now if you will excuse me Leonardo. I must got check Donatello's readings and check the progress from the serum."

"Alright," Leo nodded before stepping aside to let Leatherhead leave.

The croc held paperwork with the current results from the last check-up and hoped the next would be better, but he could not make any promises to the other turtles. The lab door was cracked open but he stopped dead in his tracks as he watched what took place on the other side.

Donatello was just waking up and smiled up at a grinning Michelangelo. "Hey Mikey."

"Hey bro. How you doing?"

"Alright. Just really tired."

"Yeah, that's kinda to be expected with being sick and all. Which by the way, you better get better soon. We need to go junk yarding again and make stuff."

The genius chuckled at that. "Since when do you like building things?"

"I don't but I know how you love using me as your guinea pig for stuff. I consider it close enough." Don couldn't help but laugh more. "See, there's that smile, not like the forced one you put on for me a moment ago, but the real thing."

A blush appeared on the olive green turtle's cheeks from embarrassment. "Mikey…"

"Hey, no need to blush. I know I'm devilishly handsome and all, but that doesn't mean you need to get all bashful on me."

Don couldn't help but shake his head. The smile remained though. "What am I going to do with you Mikey?"

"What do you want to do with me?"

It had been meant as a joke but the moment it came out, the atmosphere went from light-filled to awkward. That question could have various meanings, and some more sexual than others. It was not meant to be that way but it kind of came out as such. Both turtles' cheeks heated up and changed to a light shade of red.

"Mikey, you did not just ask that, did you?" Don asked after a few quiet moments.

"Uh… Well, it depends on how you took it. If you took it as the way I think it sounded, then I'm going to say no." The way the orange-banded turtle worded that and the shy look now his face caused Don to chuckle a bit. "W-What's so funny?!"

"The way you looked while saying that," Don smiled, "It was humorous. Now whose turn is it to be bashful?"

"Real funny," Mikey glared lightly, but could not keep it long before a smile broke out. "You started it."

"No way!" Don argued, "You're the one who implied the sexual tones to this conversation."

"… Shut up." Mike mumbled.

Silence stretched between them for a moment. Leatherhead thought this might be a good time to enter now that they stopped. However, as he reached for the door, Michelangelo spoke.

"Hey Don. Do you ever think about that kind of stuff?"

Confusion formed on Donnie's face. "Hm?"

"I mean sexual partners stuff."

"Oh!" Eyes widened from realization, and slight surprise, "Well, what aspect are you referring to? You mean sex or an actual relationship?"

Mikey fidgeted in his seat, suddenly embarrassed, "I think about both, but relationships more I guess."

"Okay," Don replied feeling heat rush to his cheeks, "I don't really think about the acts much other than when I study something involving sexual intercourse. As for relationships, I sometimes think about them but try not to much since I know that will never happen."

"Why do you say that?"

"Mikey, the chances of us actually getting with a willing human sexually is already slim, but to want more is near impossible."

"I know that," the youngest replied. "But remember all those years ago when we first went into the conversation of sex."

"Yes…" The genius answered slowly, feeling nervous of where this was leading.

"Well, you said that there was a chance that we might develop feelings for one another."

Donnie's eye brows rose. "Do you have feelings for someone?"

Eyes stared intently at one another for a moment. This made the purple banded turtle more nervous as the seconds went by. Could he have feeling for one of their brothers? And if so, then who?

"Yeah, I do." The sea green turtle finally answered, "Does that disgust you?"

"No! Of course not!" he said quickly for reassurance, "I was just surprised, that's all."

"…Really?"

"Yes!" Donnie smiled. "I am curious though, who is it you have feelings for?"

Mikey's eyes shifted to the lab floor so they wouldn't meet his brother's. Confusion spread through the olive greened turtle but he thought maybe his baby brother was just nervous.

"Um I-I…"

A faint knock was then heard on the door. Both turtles froze momentarily. The thought of wanting to know bugged Don but he knew I was around the time for a checkup.

Leaning over, Don whispered to Mike, "We'll discuss this later. Please tell me about it later."

Looking at his sick brother, the orange-banded turtle could not help but agree through a nod. Once this was given, Don yelled for the visitor to come in. Leatherhead walked in with some papers in a folder.

"Hello Donatello and Michelangelo. How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing alright," Don answered with a smile.

"That is good. I am glad to hear it." Leatherhead replied back. "Have you had dinner yet Michelangelo? I can cover here while you eat if you wish." He took a seat over by the desk in the lab area.

"Really?! Sweet!" Mikey grinned and jumped up from his seat, "You're the best LH! I can bring you food too if you want."

"No, that is alright. I will eat later."

"Sure?" the croc nodded. "Okay! Thanks LH!"

The orange-banded turtle ran over and hugged the croc around the neck before running out in the search for food. Leatherhead's eyes watched as he sprinted away. He had heard the whole conversation between the two brothers. The thought of them forming relationships with one another did not surprise him one bit. After all, there were not many options for mutants such as themselves. However, he only wished that Michelangelo had not wanted a more brotherly relationship with one of his brother. Leatherhead did always suspect that any chance he could have with the orange-banded turtle were slim. The chances of Michelangelo having an interest in men would have been small enough, but if that were to happen, then the chance of him wanting to be with a giant croc was even more so. He could not help but be saddened by this fact regardless of his chances, for the feelings for the youngest of the four turtles were still there.

*Hey guys! I can't believe I updated so soon but I found free time and I really wanted to write the beginning of this chapter Casey, April, and Raph. However, once I start a chapter, I like to finish quickly if possible. Anyway, more insights and we are finally getting into deeper feelings some of the other characters have. Yes for that! Anyway, let me know what you think so far. Thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

A TMNT Fanfic

Rating: T

Warning: Tcest and other male slash couples (this refers to actual couples and possible love triangles)

Summary: Mikey and Don have been acting strange lately. Leo wants to know why and asks Raph for assistance

To Find The Impossible

Ch. 7

Few days after the antidote was deemed safe to use and put into effect, it was spent observing and waiting for the results. As Leatherhead had gathered, it was not an actual cure like everyone had hoped, but it did slow the effects and even make some disappear. Don had regained some color back to his features and built some energy back up. He still remained in bed most days but he was able to get up to do some things, such as walk to stretch his legs or get himself food if hungry.

The genius had been ecstatic that he could now do some minor things. He hated worrying the others over him and wished to take care of himself, which he could now do. It was still frustrating that he still had to remain in bed most of the hours of the day since his body was still extremely weak.

However, the purple-banded turtle knew to take what he could get and be happy. After all, he had been in worse considering he could not even leave the bed for a while until this antidote was made.

This was one of those times where he was seated in the living room. Eyes had been watching the television mostly but every now and then, they would shift towards the kitchen area where the two older brothers were currently present. Raph drank one of the beers that Casey brought him not long ago while Leo worked on making tea. Silence stretched between them, which would not necessarily be strange, except that the atmosphere was off. Something about them just seemed… awkward. He was not sure how to describe. Don wondered if he missed something while he was out.

April and Casey had gone back to work. Expenses would not afford them to miss their jobs much longer. The genius turtle just felt bad about not getting to visit with them much, not that he could have done much about it. Leatherhead was in the lab while trying to hopefully think of a more plausible remedy for the sick turtle. Mikey was with him. Though the youngest was not good with science, he still at least tried to help their croc friend with small things if possible. Don tried to offer assistance, but he has not been able to think clearly, which Leatherhead expected, so he was told to not worry about it and just relax. It was still distressing that there was nothing he could do but sit around and wait.

A sigh left the second youngest as his dark colored eyes continued to watch the flashing images on the screen. Despite his eyes focusing on that, his mind wondered further. Leatherhead and Mikey had been spending a lot of time together. That was good, but his thoughts went back to the in-depth conversation they had a few days back. Mikey liked one of his brothers. Which one it could be was a mystery. It could even be Donnie himself and he wouldn't know. The youngest never got to tell him because LH interrupted them. After that, Don always wondered two things. One, which brother Mikey liked, and two, did Leatherhead hear any of their conversation.

A cool hand touched his shoulder and Don looked to see Leo looking at him with hints of concern on his face. "How are you feeling Don?"

He really was getting sick of that question, but understood why it needed to be asked. "I'm doing ok Leo. How about you?"

Concern was replaced with confusion, "I'm alright. Why do you ask?"

Don glanced to see that Raph was no longer at the table. He probably left to work out in the dojo. It seems to be occurring more and more often lately.

"What's up with you and Raph?"

"…What?" Confusion stretched further in his expression and was thick in his voice. However, Don knew better than to believe that so easily.

"Don't play dumb Leo. You and Raph are acting strange. Not only that but the aura around you both is not helping."

An inhale and large exhale were taken before the leader sighed and took a seat beside his younger brother. "That obvious, huh?"

"For me, yes."

A smile formed Leo's face but disappeared just as quickly as it came. "Things are kind of…odd between us."

"Okay. And?"

"It's my fault," the blue-banded turtle began, "I…I did something that I think he regrets. It's my fault. I am just not sure how to fix it."

"What did you do Leo?" Don asked softly, knowing by Leo's face and tone that this was a serious matter, and possibly, a serious mistake.

"Don…Can you promise me something before I tell you?" Leo turned to his brother, looking deeply in his eyes, meaning how serious this was. "Promise me you won't hate me. Not necessarily for my actions, but for the parts that I can't control?"

"Leo, what kind of a question is that? I would never hate you," the genius scooted closer and wrapped an arm around his brother's forest green shoulders, "You're my brother. Nothing you do will change that."

"Thank you Don." Leo replied before pulling him into a loose hug. He pulled away soon after.

"Well, it's kind of hard to know even where to begin. I…I began to feel different towards Raphael recently. It's just…"

"You're in love with Raph, aren't you?" Don responded, voicing Leo's exact thoughts. The eldest just about fell over with surprise from the fact that his brother knew and that he didn't even seem surprised. "Did…Did Raph say anything to you?"

"No," he answered, "Leo, don't you remember our early teenage years when I explained it was very possible that we could lean towards one another for intimacy, and even possibly more?"

His eyes remained wide but he answered after a few moments, "Barely, but yes. I know you said it to be possible, but as far as I know, I'm the only one feeling like this towards one of my brothers. I feel like I shouldn't be this way, not just because incest is seen as wrong in families, but I'm the 'leader' of this family. A leader can't feel like this."

Don's eyes softened at this confession. "Leo, you can't help what you feel. Even if I hadn't promised to not hate you for feeling this, I still wouldn't. Having feelings of wanting more is only natural, and if anything, it's good too. It is unfortunate that we do not have many options like humans do, but, do you want me to be honest? I think it's good for us to feel this deeper love towards one another rather than towards any human, male or female."

"…Really?"

"Yes. Leo, we are all stuck down here. I'm not saying I hate that or anything, but we will always live in the sewers below New York City for the rest of our lives. That is just a known fact. Humans are used to the walking the streets and living in the sunlight. It would not be easy for any human to want to give that up, plus, probably give up most of their lives just for us, who are mutated turtles. If any of us want something more, then personally, I feel it's better to focus that want here, in a family who already lives away from society and has nothing to give up. In a relationship, both deserve happiness and shouldn't have to change everything just to be with the one they want to be with."

"Don…" Leo could not help but smile warmly at his younger brother, "Thank you."

It was now Don's turn to hug the eldest turtle. "You're welcome Leo." Both shared matching smiles.

"As for being the leader, I think just as long as you can keep doing what you're supposed to, then I don't have a problem, which I'm not at all worried about. I just want you to be happy."

"Thanks Don."

"I just have one question though," Don interrupted, "Why Raph? I mean, you two always seem so angry at each other. I might see why _he_ would like you, but not the other way around."

"Wait…what?"

"Well, you have everything Raph ever wanted, like the katana and the leadership role. Also, you're the one out of all of us that challenges him the most. You always seem to bring the best out of him in our worst times, like when you were injured when the Shredder attacked April's apartment and left you in bad shape."

"Ugh, don't remind me of that time."

"Well, it's true."

"Anyway," Leo interjected, "You could say the reasons I like Raph are for the reasons you just gave me for Raph possibly liking me. He always challenges me. Though, sometimes it makes me want to strangle him, it makes me look at every possible angle for situations. Sure, I do it sometimes because I don't want to hear him complain about it later, but, I know it does help me to think things through. More than that, I love how he's not afraid to charge into battle. He goes in with no fear and tries to protect the ones he cares about. There's always been this passion about him that I can't fully understand but it makes me admire him all the more. Raph is just…Raph. He's strong, brave, and can be very caring when he wants to be. He also has this freedom, like when he took the time to become the Nightwatcher. It a freedom he has that I will always wish to have…"

"But can't because you're the leader." Don finished for him which was rewarded with a nod from the older.

From the time they were young, Leo was chosen to be leader of the group of turtles. Raphael was angry because he always thought he would be leader due to his extra strength, and usually, could beat them all in fights during practice. However, that was not so and Leo was chosen. It was learned later that it was because of personality and personal traits, not physical, which got Leo chosen. They were too young at the time to truly understand. The strong friendship that had been built between the two older brothers shattered and it took a long time to heal. Even now, it's not completely healed. Leo constantly questioned if that was the right decision and still does to this day.

During all of this, Don noticed the changes Leo went through that Raph had been too blind from his rage to see. Yes, Leo was treated a bit differently from that day on, but, he always had to practice more during the day than the rest of them, meditate more at night to find the perfect balance a leader should have, and he changed. This was not just a little change. His personality became less cheerful and more serious. Stress started to become visible as the weight of learning and experiencing his true responsibilities as a leader were brought forth.

Yes, Raph had always been jealous of what Leo earned that day, but if he fully knew what leadership entailed, he would despise it. Leo was chosen because he was the only one out of them who could handle being the leader, both in the home and out in the battles. Leo gained a great responsibility but lost many things. He lost a strong friendship, he lost his happy, carefree personality, and he lost his freedom.

Don truly understood now. Having this be explained made much more sense. However, he wondered if Leo truly loved Raph, or just the freedom that he could possibly offer him, even if only for brief amounts of time. The leadership role would always come back to be a weight on those forest green shoulders.

"Leo, are you sure you're in love with Raph, or just what he has?"

He looked surprised by the question but answered easily, "I know that I'm in love with him. It started off as jealously because he had what I wanted, like he is towards me. However, during the times when we didn't fight and actually connected, like the time you mentioned with the Shredder. It's times like those that clarifies my real feelings for him. It's harder to see sometimes because normally, I usually feel more anger during arguments, but I would never want to hurt him. Whenever Raph is angry about something or sad, I always wish I could just do something to make him feel better, like hold him, instead of fight. However, sometimes, fighting is the best way to make him feel better."

"Wait, are you saying you started some of those fights between you both?"

"Not purposely, but I did drag them on once in a while. If a fist fight was the only way to make Raph feel better, than I felt I should help him," Leo then chuckled lightly, "Even if it means getting a few bruises in the process."

This answer surprised the turtle in purple greatly. He so much as took hits during their arguments just to help Raph with his anger? It was kind of a hard thought to swallow, but this truly answered his question. Leo really did love Raph. There was only one question now.

"So, what have you done about it?"

"I haven't actually come out and told him," Leo admitted quietly, "I kissed him and we ended up making out. It was great but when he wanted to know why I did it, I avoided the question."

"Why? If Raph joined along in the make out, then shouldn't he be okay with it?"

"The thing is, I think he was just shocked at first. He froze up near the end so I stopped. I didn't want to push him into something he didn't want to do."

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"Because… Because I was afraid. I was scared he would reject me and then hate me for feeling such a way."

"Oh Leo," Don replied sympathetically while placing a hand on his shoulder, "I doubt he would hate you. I'm sure it would be a bit difficult if he didn't feel the same, but you're still his brother. He knows that."

"I don't know Don. I feel like he resents me for everything else."

"Leo, he may act like he hates you but he doesn't. You know how he is. Anger is the only emotion that he truly understands." Both could not help but laugh at that. "Talk to him. Even if Raph doesn't feel the same way, he won't hate you. I promise. And if he does, then Mikey and I will both gang up on him and beat him up for you."

A smile formed on Leo's face. "Thank you Don, for everything. This helps a lot. I appreciate it."

"Good to know I'm still useful even when I'm sick."

"Alright! Alright," Leo grinned, "You probably need to get to bed. You look tired."

"I feel tired, but then, when do I not feel that way?" Don responded as he stood up and headed towards the lab. "Good night Leo."

"Good night Don."

The genius disappeared behind the lab door a moment later. He decided to follow his example and do the same. Walking into his room, he removed his gear before crawling underneath the blankets. Talking with Raph would not be easy but knew it was necessary. Despite that conversation, however, Leo still feared his brother's hate.

*Yay! I finally updated. Sweet, I feel like I made some progress here. About time, huh? I'm glad how I got a Leo and Don interaction in. We shall have to see what happens next. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed! Thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter. :)


	8. Chapter 8

A TMNT Fanfic based on the 2003 series

Rating: T

Warning: Tcest and other male slash couples, violence later on, language

To Find the Impossible

Ch. 8

Emerald colored fingers traveled lightly across the puddle of water that had started to form next to him during his sit in that sewer tunnel. Moonlight had shifted as the night went on but it still shined with brightness through the metal bars of the grate and on the clear liquid despite the amount of time that has gone by. However, Raphael knew that this night would not end so quickly, and this was not just meant in how much time was left for the moon to be present in the sky, but also his thought process would still be at work for a while longer. This, he was certain of.

Everything had seemed to be going well during the trial of the serum. Don had more energy and was able to do more by himself. He slept less and was even able to work on a few of his smaller projects. That brought joy to the genius that no one else could.

During this time, Raph had noticed a few things. Leo and Don talked a bit more. This was good since Fearless was keeping to himself lately and the talks got him to cheer up a bit. Mikey has been hanging out with either Donnie or Leatherhead. The youngest has been spending a lot of time with their croc friend. They were always close. Donnie and Mikey have always been close too, but this turn of events has brought something else out in the orange-banded turtle towards their genius brother. He acted almost… motherly towards Don. And that's saying something considering that it's usually Leo who gets those kind of insults. At any rate, the hothead just noticed minor changes, but it was nothing that concerned him.

"Hey Raph."

Speaking of which, the olive green turtle made a few steps before pulling up a chair next to the hothead. He currently sat at the table with a soda in his hand. Unfortunately, he ran out of beer so soda was the next best option for him. It was the middle of the day anyway so alcohol was not necessary for him. Besides, that stuff helps him sleep. It's better to have caffeine in the system to keep him awake than drink something with the opposite effect.

It was then that the emerald green brother noticed that Leo and Mikey weren't around. If he had to guess, the youngest of them was probably in the lab with their croc friend while Fearless was in the dojo practicing some kata or meditating. Either way, it didn't bother him any. His time with the genius had been limited due to either his sickness or being taken by one of their other brothers.

"What's up?" Raph asked in his usual rough Brooklyn accent.

Don gave his gentle smile that always warmed the hothead's heart. The younger turtle always had a way of calming him when he was angry, and just overall, feel at peace. It was something he knew really understood, but he would never complain. It was nice to have someone to go to when he had his anger hit boiling point sometimes. Being up criminals was not always enough.

"Not much. Just the usual." He answered simply before changing the subject quickly, "How are you doing Raph? I haven't seen much of you at all."

"I'm doing just fine. I ain't the one sick so there's no point of asking that question."

"Not even when I have concerns with how you and Leo have been towards each other?"

Confusion and slight astonishment overtook the hothead's facial expressions. "Huh?"

"Don't think I haven't noticed you both acting weird around each other. Now, why would that be?" Don asked with a hint of a smile, for he already knew the answer from Leo's recent explanation. He wondered if Raph would open up to him though. If anyone could help the hothead get through his thoughts, it was Donatello.

"It's nothin'. Dun' worry 'bout it."

Thick muscled arms crossed across his plastron as golden eyes looked away from his face. They sat in silence for a few minutes after but neither chose to move from the table, despite the awkward atmosphere. Don could tell that Raph was long gone in thought and that he was struggling. It was just what part that he was struggling with that was the mystery.

"Don… ya eva… ya eva think ya know yer life and everythin' around you perfectly, at least, the things you've had all your life? Then, one day, things change; one event leads to the next. One of those changes affects ya, and ya think you would look towards the one that changed it, but ya find yerself lookin' in two different directions. It's just…"

A screech is heard from wood scraping along the floor as Raph bolts straight up from his seat; eyes wide, cheeks red, and sweat forming along his brow. He just stands there for a moment in a daze. He then finally speaks.

"It's nothin'. Forget it."

He turns away and is about to leave, but the genius is quicker as he grabs one of the hothead's forearms.

"Wait Raph! Please!" Don pleads. "I didn't mean to make you upset. We don't have to talk about that. I was just worried." Don then looks to the side, away from Raph; guilt filling his insides. "We hardly ever spend time together anymore, so, please don't leave."

Chocolate eyes look to meet golden ones. Both have looks of surprise on their faces. Neither expected the boldness that Don had just displayed. Without argument, the red-banded turtle sat back down and was followed by his brother doing the same.

"Man, whateva made ya sick really did somethin' to yer boldness, I gotta tell ya." Raph chuckled after a moment of silence. Don couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Well, when being in a state of vulnerability in terms of the body, it can mess with the mind as well."

"Like you not rememberin' on that day when Mikey found ya unconscious what you were doin'?"

"Yep!" Don grinned, "Though I wish I could remember."

"Yeah, might help us know what got ya sick if it was an experiment you were workin' on that made ya like this?"

"But Leatherhead should have been able to detect what it was if it was a normal experiment. And I haven't tested any Kraang technology so I have no idea what this is."

True, Don experimented with a lot of weird stuff, but Leatherhead not being able to figure out what it really is was beyond strange, whether it be from normal Earth chemicals, or from Kraang technology that could have possibly had a substance present that infected Donatello. No concrete ideas came to the red-banded turtle with what could have made him so sick.

His thoughts suddenly took a turn that he had never even thought of. It happened not too long ago, but it didn't seem to matter much at the time. A few months back, they four of them had been to Usagi's world to see his home and the village he lives near. The trip lasted a few days but it had been nice to actually be out among the living and out in the sunshine. Mikey had enjoyed it the most. Before leaving, Raph remembered Don asking if he could take some plants home to experiment on. Many plants present in that world could have possibly existed once on Earth but became extinct years ago due to human populations and pollution. The rounin did not mind a few plants from the garden and even went to the river to help pick out some more water type plants. He's not even sure if Leo and Mikey knew that Don took those plants home.

"Don? Is there any chance you were experimenting on some of those plants from Usagi's home world?"

Chocolate eyes widened and then his thought process kicked in to try to remember. Somehow, that question seemed to turn on a light bulb for the genius.

"Now that I think about it, I think I remember looking over a few of the plants earlier that day. I didn't remember any of that until just now. I don't know if I experimented on them for sure, but I did look over a few of them. My memory is still a bit fuzzy but it's very possible."

"So, Usagi might be able to help us."

"What about Usagi?" A third voice joined questioned.

Both turtles turned to see Leo standing in front of the table, directing in front of Raph. The two explained to Fearless what they just discovered. It seemed like their next best option. By the time the telling was over, the two oldest noticed Don's state.

"Don," the leader said quietly, "You're getting tired. You should probably get some rest."

"But Leo…"

"No buts. I'll get this figured out. You need rest."

Silence struck him from the command but he nodded as he sat up and went into the lab for some good needed rest. Leo was still standing while Raph remained in his seat. However, this seemed awkward so he stood as well.

"So, how exactly did you both come to that conclusion?"

"I just kinda remembered Don getting plants from there while trying to think of what could of infected him considerin' that not even Leatherhead can figure it out."

"Ah," Leo nodded, "At any rate. I will head out and try to find Usagi. Maybe I can bring him back here to see Don himself. He might know what is wrong. For all we know, it's a common sickness in his world."

"Now?" Raph questioned, "Don't ya need to pack some stuff at least, if, ya know, it takes ya a while to find him and all?"

Leo smiled at the concern, even if he knew Raph would never admit to showing it. However, no comments were made on it.

"We were there not long ago. I know where to go."

"Ya sure?"

He didn't know why but the thought of him going to Usagi's world did not bring him comfort. The thought made him almost…nervous, and he wasn't even sure why.

A leaf-green hand made its way to rest on an emerald should. Golden eyes met dark orbs that belong to the eldest turtle.

"I'll come back. I promise."

Then out of nowhere, a light feathery kiss was placed upon the side of Raphael's lips. This made him freeze in place but he did not pull away.

"Ya never did answer my question," Raph replied softly, in a whispered hush, "Why do ya keep kissing me?"

"Because I like you Raphael," Leo whispered back, "Perhaps more than I should, but I do not care anymore."

"What do you mean more than you should?" The statement sounded insulting and the whisper had a hint of anger in it.

"Because of my leadership. I am not supposed to favor any of you. And because of Father. He never wanted me to have these feelings."

The hothead's eyes widened in surprise from the confession; both from his actual feelings and from what was said about their Sensei. How long had he felt this way?

"I love you Raphael," Leo continued, "And I don't want to push you into anything that might make you feel uncomfortable in any way. Just, think about it. Okay?"

For once, the hothead was truly speechless. He was unsure of what to say. He didn't even know how he felt, but Leo was giving him time. That was what he needed in this situation, was time to think and figure everything out. All he could do to muster up an answer was nod.

"Thank you," Leo smiled at this. "I'm glad I talked to Don about this."

Confusion spread on Raph's face, "Don?"

"Yes. He asked me what was going on between us and I confessed what I did to you. He helped me get the courage to talk to you."

"Oh." Was said in surprise, and though his tone didn't give anything away, Raph also felt like his chest dropped. He tried to push it aside.

"I will think on it. Jus be careful while you're there."

Leo nodded before exiting the kitchen. He made his way to the dojo so he could write the symbols on the walls to teleport himself to Usagi's world.

Raph felt more confused than he had from the start. Knowing that Don helped Leo with this most likely meant he never felt anything for the hothead. He had tried to tell himself he felt nothing for the genius while figuring out what was taking place between him and Fearless, but it did seem like a constant thought in the back of his mind. He did guess Leo had feelings of somesort for him, but to hear the that confession, and just admitting feelings but going deeper to say 'I love you' was a lot for the emerald turtle to take in. Raph had a lot of thinking to do, that's for sure. That was when he began to go through the sewers alone and sit under the same grate where the moonlight glowed brightly through and reflected on the puddles of water that formed there.

*Hey everyone! I finally updated! Yay! Now we're getting somewhere. Leo finally confesses and now the waiting begins as Raph sorts through his mixed thoughts. Poor Raph! Anyway, stay tuned! Usagi will make an appearance in the next chapter. Thanks for reading everyone! I hope everyone enjoyed! :D


	9. Chapter 9

A TMNT Fanfic based on the 2003 series

Rating: T

Warning: Tcest and other male slash couples, violence later on, language

To Find the Impossible

Ch. 9

Feet landed softly on a grass field. There was a nice cool breeze to accompany the scenery of lush green and the blue sky that only held a few clouds. As Leo's eyes searched a moment to take in the view, he always wished to visit more to not only see his ronin friend but enjoy the outdoors and sunlight as much as possible.

Speaking of Usagi, his cottage resided to the right of where the turtle presently stood. It was a plain white colored cottage, but it fit for the wondering samurai that spent more time in other towns and trails than in this home. It might be better to leave it to feel empty, and then it would not be as difficult to leave for weeks or months on end.

Picking up his feet, the ninja took steps towards the tiny home until he reached the front door. Knocks were given. When there was no answer, he tried only to receive nothing. Leo kind of suspected that Usagi would not be home but still hoped for otherwise. He could be out on a quest for his Lord. If so, then it could take a long time to find him. Time was one thing the turtle did not have.

Turning away from the door, he tried to think of where to start his search. The last time he was here, there was a small village nearby that Usagi liked to visit. One time, it was just him and the samurai and they went to have breakfast together. They were both usually up way before Leo's brothers were so they thought it would be a nice way for them to spend some time together. Out of all the turtles, Usagi was definitely the closest to the one who wore the blue-band.

When they went to breakfast, Usagi had been kind enough to pay. The eldest brother felt terrible, but knew he could not since he had no money of that world. The ronin of course did not mind. He was always generous, perhaps too much so, but was not stupid about it at least. He knew when not to be as kind. It just seemed that he always showed much to Leo and his brothers. As Usagi said once, he considered them all family.

That was where he would try. The village was not far; five minute walk maybe. It would be nice to see the villagers once more. They were also hospitable towards the turtles despite that they were ninjas. As explained to them, any friend of Usagi's was a friend to the villagers. They trusted the samurai with their lives. Usagi had told the tell of when the village had been attacked years back. The ronin had helped defend the innocents and rebuild what had been destroyed. He was well respected in that town. Leo could not have been happier to have such a close friend in his life.

As he walked along the trail that lead to the village, the turtle let his mind wonder away from where he was momentarily. It had been a while since he had seen Usagi. He wondered how the samurai was doing. Good most likely. He always seemed calm, even in the most troublesome of times. Leo missed the morning walks and conversations they shared when it was just the two of them. Don't get him wrong, he loved when the five of them spent time together, whether that be swimming in the lake nearby or playing some kind of ridiculous game that Mikey thought of. It was nice to have a good friend like Usagi that was able to relate to him so well and was good with giving advice, and even being a guide for him at times. He could not be thankful enough to have Usagi as a friend.

He then let his mind go further with other, more difficult, thoughts. He went to right before he left when he spoke with Raphael. Confessing his true feelings scared him to no end. He feared losing Raph; not by the rejection but losing him as a friend and brother. However, the second oldest said he would think through his feelings and try to figure out where he stood. This was good, but of course there was still that fear of the feelings not being returned.

The trail ended as it lead into the village. Creatures were seen out and about in local shopping vendors and shops that were present on corners and streets. Though it was considered a village, it was a bit larger than most. It was still small enough to where most knew everyone. Because of this, the turtle was also recognized by several and Leo received hand waves and grins in his direction. They were returned to the best of his ability while the inn that Leo ate at with Usagi was searched for.

He made it into about the middle of town before finally resting his eyes on the old, torn up sign with a black dog's form on it along with the name 'Dog's Place'. Wooden doors swung open as Leo entered into the rundown building. It was pretty empty for the most part but Leo's eye instantly caught hold of Usagi sitting at the bar. He was not one for drinking but still liked talking to the bartender. The ronin had not even looked towards the opened door; probably was so used to it being opened that he did not really worry about who came through. Leo stepped towards the bar and took a seat next to his friend. Hazel eyes finally left his almost empty plate to see who was near him. His face turned to surprise.

"Leonardo-san?"

Leo could not help but offer an amused grin to his friend. "Hello Usagi-san."

Usagi smiled and gave his friend a loose hug. "I am happy to see you, but what are you doing here?"

"I do apologize now that I did not come to visit," Leo began, "I was wondering if you could help me. Don is sick and we think it may have something to do with a few of the plants he took home."

"Hmmm…" Usagi thought for a moment, "I am not sure what all he took. I do not remember everything he picked. There is also the chance he took a few that I am unaware of. As far as I know he should have plants that are not harmful."

"Is there any chance you could come to my home to look at him? Just to make sure." Leo asked, desperation becoming clearer in his voice than when this conversation first began. Usagi knew Leo worried terribly about his brother; he always worried about them.

"Of course I will Leonardo-san. Let us go."

Leo nodded before Usagi paid. Both left the inn soon after. The walk back to Usagi's cottage was quiet but the ronin chose not to disturb it. He knew his friend was in deep thought. Don must not be in good shape if the tension could be so easily seen through even the simple actions. Leo's eyes were the most open in telling his troubles. He only hoped that the genius turtle was alright.

When they arrived to the cottage, Usagi dropped off his bag that he had carried around with him that afternoon when shopping for some household items. He had nothing that needed put away immediately so he placed it on his kitchen table before turning to his friend.

"I am ready whenever you are Leonardo-san."

Leo nodded as the two headed to the small room Usagi had set aside for his own personal dojo. Both worked together on the drawings and followed after with the chants. The blue portal that was all too familiar to them opened and the friends entered with no fear. None was needed as they entered into the sewer lair.

Due to the reading of the clock saying 7:15, Leo knew it was evening. It had only been around noon in Usagi's world. The time change always threw him off but there were more important matter at hand that needed to be dealt with. Speaking of which, Mikey walked out of the lab. His blue eyes widened when he saw Usagi for only a moment before a grin replaced it.

"Hey Usagi! How's it going?"

"I am alright," he replied back, "How is Donatello-san?"

Those sparking blue eyes instantly faltered at the question. "He's doing okay right now. At the moment he's sleeping."

"I see. Leonardo-san told me a little of his illness and that it could possibly be linked to the plants he took back here to experiment. Could you tell me some of his sickness that you know of so far?"

"I think Leatherhead might be the better person to ask on all of that. He knows more of what's going on than I do. He's in the lab with Donny. I can bring him out here," Mikey then turned towards Leo, "Could you watch Donny while Leatherhead is out here?"

Leo nodded. "Of course."

The eldest turtle entered with the youngest and Leatherhead left with Mikey next to him a few minutes after. Leo could not hear what they spoke of outside but it did not matter as he watched the genius in his slumber. All of them worried excessively over Don's health. Sure, he was doing alright now, but how long until he becomes immune to the medicine used? How long would he have after that? These questions constantly buzzed around in the leader's head. It was usually thoughts of Donnie or of Raph. There were no real other topics there besides those two. Quite a pain really, but that was alright.

He wondered where the hotheaded brother was anyway. Most likely topside, bashing heads in, to work out his frustration. He did not want to focus on it long. It was his lucky day as the trio walked in to join Leo. He stood to his feet instead of sitting by Don's bedside as he previously had.

"What did you come up with?"

"With the symptoms he possesses, there is one illness I can think of. It is a rarer kind but it can be spread through pollen of a certain flower; a flower that Donatello-san took to examine. Most of my people are immune to it, but since your brother has not been exposed to it before, it easily affected him."

Leo's dark eyes showed concern but kept himself level-headed. "Is there a cure?"

"Yes," Usagi began, "The problem is that we will have to travel for it. I have most of the ingredients for the cure in my house. One crucial part that is required to complete the medicine is a plant that only grows in heated rock by volcanos."

"Dude, you serious?" Mike asked his astonishment written on his face.

"Yes. It is the only environment this plant grows in. It is similar to a flower but the shape is a bit different than most."

"Why is the shape different?" Mike interrupted. Leo could have smacked him but Usagi only offered an amused smile at the eldest turtle's anger filled face.

"The stem is much wider. The reason for this is because of a special wax that resides inside. That wax is what we need in order to complete this antidote."

"Alright," Leo replied, "Do you know where I may go to find this flower?"

"A volcano is not too far from where I live. It will be a couple days trip and a day on a boat to a small island."

"It's odd how Japan here and the Japan in your world are structured a bit different."

"Just as the time difference Leonardo-san?" Usagi grinned humorously at the question and Leo's light glare that he could not keep long before smiling back.

"Is there any chance you could travel with me Usagi-san? You would probably have a much better idea of where to go than I would."

"I probably would," the ronin teased lightly. "Of course I will accompany you Leonardo-san."

Just then, a knock was heard on the door. Everyone turned to see Raph entered. He looked greatly confused at the large gathering that was taking place in the lab, and then even more so when he saw Usagi.

"Wha's goin' on n' ere?"

"We figured out what was wrong with Don and a cure," Leo smiled.

Raph gave a bewitching grin that instantly warmed the leader's heart. "Really? Awesome! Where'd it come from?"

"It was from the plants that Don brought with him. You guys were right on that. I need to go to Usagi's world to collect the necessary ingredients for the cure."

A slight frown tugged at the emerald lips at that. "How long will it take?"

"I'm not sure. It's a couple of day to get one of the most important items needed for it so it could be close to a week."

"Yer gonna be gone fer a week?"

"Around that, yes."

Something about that fact brought dread into the hotheaded turtle that he could not even describe. He would not be around for a week. What if something bad happened? What if he got injured and received an infection, or became sick? What if…

"Is Usagi taking ya where it's at?"

"Yes, I am," Usagi joined into the conversation.

This made that dread worse as his eyes looked over the two. Something about this was not good, not right. He didn't know what but Raphael did not want Leo being alone that long with Usagi.

"Did you want me to join ya?"

The question seemed to surprise the elder turtle. He figured that Raph would want to stay here to figure out some things about himself. Raph still could not go.

"No, you should probably stay here and help watch Don. The more help around here, the better. No more than the two of us are needed to travel to get this ingredient."

"…Alright."

Something was off with the second oldest brother, Leo knew, but he did not have time to ask now. Usagi and Leo left the lab. The blue-banded ninja rushed to his room to pack a few belongings before meeting his friend in the lair once more.

"Are you ready Leonardo-san?"

He nodded. As Usagi started the chalk drawings in the dojo, Raph and Mike were in their to bid their oldest brother goodbye. Raph still seemed hesitant about letting Leo go and even held his brother in a hug longer than necessary but he still trusted Leo so he did not put up a fight as he watched him disappear in the portal with his close friend.

*I finally updated! It took me a while. I apologize. I now have Usagi involved in the story. And what is up with Raph's strange attitude. We'll have to see what happens next. Thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter!


End file.
